A Boy in DC
by shouldbewriting
Summary: When Parker Booth comes to live with his Mommy Bones and Dad things start to change between them. With the help of the Jeffersonian team, their close neighbor Ashley, and her best friend Joe, will Booth and Brennan finally admit their feelings for each other? Or are happy endings just for fairy tales?
1. Chapter 1

Parker sat in the back seat of his mother's car. The five year old boy played on his game system paying no attention to his mother and her boyfriend's conversation.

"Drew, I can't handle two kids. Especially not with you're drinking." Rebecca tried not to shout but Parker had his headphones in for Super Mario so he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway.

"I told you, I've stopped and I'm going to the meetings. But you won't have to raise two kids if you just drop him off at your ex. The kids gets more like him everyday." Drew snarled, not making a compliment.

"That's my son you're talking about." Rebecca was getting irritated.

"I'm not saying he's a bad kid. But the boy needs his father, he loves his dad and hates me. How do you think he's going to react when you tell him, the one exception will be happy." Drew made a point.

"Seeley just got out of surgery, he's not going to take full custody of Parker right away." Rebecca protested.

"He'll do what's best for Parker. And I'm sure he wants full custody anyways." Drew made another point.

Rebecca took a look in her mirror back at her son. He looked up and smiled at her, the smile of Booth. Then when his gaze moved over to Drew, it disappeared and Rebecca realized Drew was right.

Bren sat over next to her best friend on the couch. Hodgins passed Cam and Sweets each a drink then sat next to his girlfriend.

"So what's with the intervention guys?" Bren said, taking a bottle of water.

Angela rubbed the knee of her best friend. "It's not an intervention sweetie."

Sweets nods. "Angela's right. As you friends, we're just concerned for your well being. That's all."

"Well being? Do I seem ill?" Bren asked.

"No, not at all Dr.B, it's just since Booth's surgery you don't seem to talk about him much. And we don't see him around, we hope there's not something you two are holding out on us." Hodgins added.

"Booth is on disability that is all. I felt it was best for Booth to become healthier without me around to distract him. Don't we all agree he should get better?" Bren asked.

"But Dr. Brennan, if you aren't around to help him, I think Booth is worrying about you." Cam added.

"What makes you say that?" Bren asked.

"He called me this morning. Asked me if you had come into work lately and when I said of course, he got all sad puppy toned on me." Cam leaned over the arm of Sweets' chair.

"Booth needs to know why you are upset with him, so he can get better." Sweets added.

"I'm not upset with Booth." Bren got up and went back to her office. Angela followed her and sat down. Bren had gotten a bit teary eyed.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked confronting her best friend.

"When Booth woke up in the hospital, he didn't know who I was and it hurt. That night I was crying in my apartment and I don't know why I did it but I reached out for him, and he wasn't there. And I just don't know why I am really upset Angela, I just don't." Bren placed her head in her hands.

"I know why, you love him." Angela almost wanted to smile because she's been waiting for 4 years for Brennan to admit this, and here she was, but she needed to comfort her.

"Ange, Booth-" Bren was cut off by her best friend.

"Don't you dare missy. You have one hunk of FBI waiting for you to do your nurturing Brennan thing on him. I mean that means at least he likes you. So get your scientist ass over there and talk to your man, cause this is getting ridiculous." Angela stood up and walked away leaving Brennan to her thoughts.

Both shocked at Angela's bluntness, and distraught over what to do about Booth she went home.

* * *

Parker sat in the car with his suitcase next to him. Still confused when his Mom said he was going to live with his Dad, he kept bugging Drew for answers.

"Are you and Mommy fighting?" The curious five year old asked.

"No." Drew said getting annoyed.

"Is Mommy moving?" Parker asked.

"No." Drew responded.

"Is Mommy-" Parker was interrupted by Drew stopping the car in front of his father's apartment building. His mother had not come with them.

"Listen kid, you're going to live with your Dad, okay. You like your Dad. You don't like me. Your Mommy wants you to be happy." Drew said, irritated at the young boy.

"I don't like you very much." Parker hung his head low.

Drew pulled out the phone from his pocket and dialed Rebecca's number. "Yeah, hey we're here did you get ahold of Seeley yet?"

"No. I left him a voicemail, you want to go up with him?" Rebecca asked over the phone.

Drew turned towards the backseat. "Kid you know where your dad lives right?"

Parker nodded and Drew got out of the car. "I'm on my way home."

Drew opened the door for Parker and he got out, Drew took his suitcase and dropped it on the ground next to him. Placing his hands on Parker's shoulder, as Parker squirmed, Drew looked into his eyes.

"You be a good kid for your dad. We'll bring the rest of your stuff over later." With that Drew got in the car and left, with the small young boy standing on the street.

Listening to the sound of an ice cream medley, he looked over at the park across the street and Parker felt his pockets for the 3 five dollar bills Drew gave him.

Looking before he crossed the street, as his dad taught him, he ran over to the cart and got himself a small chocolate cone.

Watching the little boy, 15 year old Ashley, quickly remembered him from her father's apartment building. He was Dr. Brennan's son. Curious as to what he was doing on this part of town, she walked over. Also noticing the boy, was Reed Justin, a local criminal. Who knew the boy was Parker Booth, son of Seeley Booth the FBI guy that put his buddy away. He had reached the boy first.

Parker felt a firm hand on his back, and turned around looking up at the very tall man. He got a bit scared as the man smiled. "Hey Parker, I'm a friend of your dad's."

"No you're not. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Parker said firmly, walking away.

Reed laughed at the boy's ignorance, grabbing his backpack. "Funny, come with me."

"Let go." Parker cried out, dropping his ice cream as Ashley approached from behind.

She tapped the man's shoulder causing him to turn. He looked at her in confusion as Parker recognized her. She was Dr. Bones' neighbor Ashley.

"Hi, thanks for grabbing my little brother he runs off all the time." Ashley lied through her teeth.

"Oh, is this your big sister little guy?" Reed looked down to Parker, knowing Booth did not have any other kids.

Parker pulled away from the man and ran to Ashley and she picked him. Smiling she said to Reed who was clearly up to no good. "Thank you so much for keeping him safe."

Reed smiled, "Maybe I should take you guys home, talk to your dad?"

"That won't be necessary. Say bye Parker." Ashley said taking the backpack from him.

Parker stuck his tongue out as Ashley carried him back over to the ice cream stand, purchasing a cookie dough for herself and another chocolate for Parker. Walking with her in the direction away from his father's apartment, Parker stopped to ask a question.

"Where are we going?' Parker asked.

"Well, doesn't get out of work until 9, so to the Jeffersonian, of course." Ashley had interned at the daycare there.

"Oh Yay! Bones." Parker clapped.

Ashley held his hand crossing the street as they entered she stopped him. "Why do you call your Mom, Bones?"

Parker thought for a minute, having Dr. Bones as his mother. He liked the fact. She spent more time with him than his own mommy. He smiled at Ashley. "Because that's what Daddy calls her."

Parker skipped ahead towards the offices as Ashley hurried to catch up. "Well then."

Ashley walked into Mrs. Montenegro's office, with Parker behind her. Angela stood up. "Ashley what can I do for you?"

"Well Mrs. Montenegro, I'm looking for Dr. Brennan actually." Ashley said.

"Sorry, honey she went home early." Angela said.

Ashley turned to the little boy behind her. "Come on Parker. Thanks again."

Angela nodded not quite hearing what she said before, but then caught it. Baby Booth?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I enjoy so much! This story is continuing don't worry. Ashley is more than just a one chap character, she'll be seen long throughout this story. Booth is here! Well not right here, but later in the chapte. You know what I mean. Um Rebecca/Drew may be in later chapters probably not though, no one really likes them am I right? Well enjoy...**

* * *

On the walk to Dr. Bones' apartment, Parker threw out his ice cream and started to get tired. Ashley put on his small backpack and held the little boy in her arms as he slept on her shoulder.

Reaching her and Dr. Brennan's apartment building, she got into the elevator and attempted to wake Parker but it only resulted in moans and him gripping her shirt even tighter.

Walking over to her apartment, Ashley unlocked the door and let Parker sleep in the chair for a minute. She searched the house. "Joshua, Nathan, Gabriel, Mom, Dad?"

Once she realized none of her brothers or parents were home she found a note taped to their family picture on the fridge. Joshua was her older brother, Nathan and Gabriel were her twin six year old brothers.

She looked over the note and threw it away. When she looked across the hall and saw Dr. Brennan's reading light go on, she picked up the almost out like a light Parker, grabbed her keys and shut her door.

Knocking on Dr. Brennan's door, Parker started to wake up. Ashley shook him a little as she could hear Dr. Brennan inside. "Come on Parker, we're at Mommy Bones' apartment."

Bren heard a knock at her door. She wiped her tears from her face and went to go see who it was, she hoped to see Booth but instead she saw Ashley. In her arms, it didn't look like Gabe or Nate, and then she saw it was Parker. Quickly she opened the door and let them in before a another word was spoke.

"Where did you-why is he. Why don't you tell me what happened cause I can't form questions at this moment in time." Bren said to her.

"Well he was buying an ice cream at a park, some man got a hold of him, and Parker recognized me, so I took him to the Jeffersonian where Angela said you went home, and I brought him here." Ashley spoke quickly.

"Mommy Bones." Parker whined from Ashley's shoulder.

"Do you want-" Ashley asked and Bren nodded.

Bren took Parker in her arms and rocked him back and forth. Ashley smiled. "Um you know I can leave."

"No, um Gabriel and Nathan had a basketball game, your mother asked me if when you come home I could cook you dinner." Bren said, pointing to the lasagna on the counter.

"Oh thanks." Ashley smiled.

As long as she had lived across the hall from Temperance Brennan, she knew that she was not one to open herself up to people. would give Ashley's family Christmas and birthday presents, and she made them pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving, but lately the only time they'd seen her was with her son at the pool or coming home from work with Agent Booth.

Booth woke up at about 7 pm to a loud knock at the door. Expecting it to be Bones, he ran to the door only to see it was his super. He opened the door, and the younger man looked troubled.

"Mr. Booth, um I have a suitcase here it seems to belong to your boy Parker." The super raised it up.

Confused, Booth took the bag. "Is Parker here?"

"My clerk said saw a young boy outside earlier. But I can't confirm it was your son." The super added.

"Thank you." Booth said, shutting the door.

Scratching his head, he noticed his phone light blinking, and pressed the button to listen to his messages. He was quiet surprised when he heard Rebecca's voice over the phone.

_Hello Seeley, this is the third time I've called. Drew just dropped your son off. I think its best you take full custody, I'll send you the paper work and my reasons later. Bye._

Checking the time of the call, 4:10. He threw on his shoes, his coat, and grabbed his cell. "Oh god. Shit."

Catching up to the closing elevator, Booth shouted at his super. "What time did the clerk see the boy?"

The super responded with concern. "Around 4:00. Mr. Booth is everything alright?"

"No it's not. I got to call Bones." Booth said, stepping into the elevator and ending the conversation.

Bren had brought Parker into the bedroom, lying him on the bed. As he started to open his eyes, she brushed back his curly blonde bangs and kissed his forehead.

"Parker." Bren said in a gentle and quiet voice.

"Yes Mommy Bones?" Parker asked, still sleepy.

"What are you doing here?" She really couldn't form questions.

Parker yawned. "Well Mommy and Drew told me I was gonna live with Daddy. And Drew dropped me off in front of Daddy's building with some money. And I got an ice cream with that money. And then some scary guy tried to grab me, where I dropped my ice cream, and then I saw Ashley."

"Okay. And what happened next?" Bren asked.

"Well she talked nice to the man, and then bought me another ice cream, and then she said she was taking me to the lab, cause she thinks you're my mommy, which you should be cause you're nicer to me than my actual mommy. And you and Daddy like each other, like a mommy and a daddy should. But my mommy doesn't like my daddy." Parker yawned again.

"Okay, so she took you to the lab. I wasn't at the lab." Bren said.

"That's what Angela said. So then Ashley was carrying me home, and then I wake up here with you Bones." Parker said with a smile, pointing to her.

"Parker, I'm gonna call your daddy. Do you want to stay here with me tonight?" Bren asked as the boy's eyes were getting droopier and droopier.

"I do Mommy Bones. After you call Daddy, will you come cuddle with me?" The five year old asked.

"Of course Parks." Bren kissed his forehead again.

Ashley then came into the room, holding the phone in the air. "Um Tempe, Angela is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Ash." Bren said taking the phone.

"Bren." Angela said threw the phone.

"Ange, I really should call Booth." Bren said quickly.

"Baby Booth and Ashley were at the lab looking for you, you better call Booth." Angela sounded worried.

"Parker is here with me. Rebecca, the little, I should refrain from talking about his mother badly since he's in the room with me., and Drew, the asshat, nearly got him kidnapped." Bren said very agitated.

Bren's phone began to vibrate. And Angela noticed. "Honey someone's on the other line."

Bren nodded. "It's Booth. Got to go, Ange."

"Bye sweetie." Angela said, hanging up.

Booth practically yelled through the phone. "Bones, look Parker's missing, I got the super of my building looking for him, could you check around these streets for him, I know it sounds stupid, but I'm shaking here."

Bren rolled her eyes. "It would be very stupid Booth."

"It's my son, Bones." Booth couldn't see why she was calm, he thought she liked Parker.

"It would be stupid, because he's asleep in my bed, at my apartment." Bren said clearly.

She could hear Booth's gasp of relief and telling everyone that they've found him. "Look Bones, I'm coming over."

"Okay, but he's insisted on sleeping here tonight." Bren said definitively.

"He can sleep wherever the hell he wants Bones." Booth said hanging up.

**So the next chapter will be up soon as my last Final is Friday, but then again my sister is coming home tomorrow so it might be a little while. Anyways and Always: Review, Fav, Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am real busy tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. I have a final at noon, my sister is coming at 5, oh gosh I'm so excited. to meet her. See after then!**

* * *

Bones set the phone down back in the living room and watched as Ashley was serving herself a plate of lasagna. She looked at her neighbor. "Oh I can put this away for you."

"No keep it out, Booth will want some." Bren laughed.

"Alright Tempe." Ashley smiled.

"I am going back in with Parker. When Booth gets here would you answer the door for me?" Bren asked.

"Of course." Ashley nodded.

Bren went back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, careful not to wake Parker. He rolled onto her stomach curled up. She rubbed his hair.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Booth knocked on his partner's door. When it opened, he was surprised to see Bones' neighbor Ashley there.

"Booth come on in, Tempe and Parker are asleep in her room. I can go wake them up for you. She wanted me to tell you there's lasagna in the fridge, I was supposed to leave it out for you but I didn't want it to get bad." Ashley shut the door behind the man as he stepped in.

"That's great, but what are you doing here?" Booth asked the girl.

"Well the important part Tempe should tell you. But she makes dinner for me and my brothers sometimes when our parents go out." Ashley smiled heading for the bedroom.

Booth grabbed her arm, shushing her. "You know what. I'll just go in."

Ashley nodded and sat back down, as she had been reading one of Brennan's books. Booth quietly made his way to Bones' bedroom, opening the door and peeking in.

Admiring the sight in front of him, Bones sleeping like the angel she is with Parker clinging onto her and peacefully sleeping. He almost felt bad to disturb them. He made his way over to the side of the bed.

He pulled her hair back behind her ear, kissed her cheek and whispered softly. "Bones."

She stirred, lifting her shoulders then a small gasp came out, and she soon began to slowly open her eyes. She took in the sight in front of her. "Booth?"

"Hey there sleepyhead." He smiled at the sight of her waking up in front of him.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." Bren tried to lift herself up but Parker clung to her.

"He's got a death tight grip there Bones, you don't wanna try to get up." Booth laughed.

"Booth, is Ashley still here?" Bren asked resting her head back on the pillow.

"Yes she is Bones." Booth sat down next to her on the bed.

"You need to thank her." Bren said, nearly falling back asleep.

"Why?' Booth said concerned.

"Because she stopped Parker from being kidnapped at the park today. She thinks he's my son, so she brought him to the Jeffersonian and then back here. You should thank her, Booth. You also may want to clear up the fact that Parker is not my son and we are not in a relationship." Bren said, closing her eyes.

"I will Bones." Booth said, he kissed her forehead and brushed his hair against her cheek and left the room.

Ashley was leaving when Booth came back out. He smiled at her. "Leaving so soon?"

Ashley laughed. "As much as I love Parker, believe me I do. I have twin six year olds to get to bed."

"Let me walk you home. It's the least I can do for you bringing back our son." Booth had surprised himself at the accidental slip up, when he told Bones he'd clear it up. It couldn't hurt.

"I was just helping out really. But alright I could use the company for a 2 second walk." Ashley laughed.

He followed her out and across the hall. She pulled out her key and entered the apartment. As soon as they greeted her two small boys with blonde hair and blue eyes came rushing toward her enveloping her in a hug.

"I see we've brought a boy home, he's a little old for you isn't he Ash?"An older boy, about Ashley's age joked, coming to greet Booth.

"Can it, Josh. Booth these are my brothers. Josh, thing 1 Nate, thing 2 Gabe." Ashley laughed, pointing to the boys.

"Gabe, he's Parker's daddy." Nate yelled, very loudly.

"No duh, Nate!" Gabe yelled back.

"Alright enough with the yelling." A man and a woman came out from the other room.

The man introduced himself as Dan and his wife was Mel. The man shook firmly. "You're with Tempe correct?"

Booth hated lying to people, but he honestly liked the idea of him and Bones together, and he loved the fact these people thought they were. "Yes. I wanted to thank Ashley here for bringing Parker home safely today."

"Well, you know our daughter. She can save a dog from a burning building but can't clean her room." Mel laughed, as Ashley's face turned red.

With her face the color of a tomato, Ashley rushed Booth out the door. "Well thanks for thanking me. Tempe expects you to eat some of that lasagna. Hey if you ever need a sitter for Parker-"

"I know just where to come. See you around folks." Booth waved shutting the door behind him.

Ashley sighed, resting her head against the door. Josh laughed. "I wanted to talk to the guy some more."

Booth went back into Bones' apartment, had a plate of lasagna as Ashley instructed. Then he looked through Parker's backpack for a bit and decided he was tired.

He slowly tiptoed into Bones' room and pushing his son over a little bit, he climbed into the bed next to Parker, reaching out to wrap his arm around him and accidentally touching Bones.

"Booth what are you doing?" Bren asked quietly.

"Shush, just go back to sleep Bones." Booth whispered.

"Goodnight Booth." Bren whispered.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth whispered back.

And soon the two both fell back asleep.

* * *

**A bit shorter than normal, but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. Look out for more. Anyways and Always: Fav, Follow and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and another is probably coming soon...So look out for that.**

* * *

Bren woke in the early morning to the feeling of more warmth than she was used to. She looked next to her, and found that in the middle of the night, Parker had rolled over her and was on the other side, and she enwrapped by a very sound asleep Booth.

She checked her watch that she had on. She had to be at work in an hour. After about 5 minutes of trying to wake her Booth boys, she realized she was not going to get to get to work on time. She undid her watch and tossed it at the bottom of the bed. She curled up closer to Booth and tried to go back to sleep.

Waking up to the sound of Bones' alarm clock, Booth wiped his eyes. He looked around and then noticed he had his arms wrapped around Bones and Parker was on the other side of her. Loving the feel of her so close, he soaked it in for a minute and then at the sound of the alarm clock he realized it was 9 am.

Rolling on his backside, still keeping one arm around Bones, Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the Jeffersonian, since he was on disability until next week he didn't have to call in to the FBI. As Cam picked up the phone, Booth spoke in a whisper so that Bones and Parker stayed asleep.

"Booth? Have you seen this morning, she didn't come in to work." Cam said, worried.

"Yeah. She won't be coming in today Cam. Parker gave us a little scare yesterday, some guy tried to pick him up at the park and one of Bones' neighbors brought him to the Jeffersonian and then to her place. So we're gonna spend the day with him." Booth said, still whispering.

"Oh dear. Tell her she can take tomorrow off too, and we'll see her on Monday when you come back to work at the FBI. Say hi to Parker for me." Cam liked the little Booth.

"Will do, Cam. See ya later." Booth said, closing the phone.

Placing his phone on Bones' nightstand, Booth noticed a standing picture on it. Taking it in his hands, he saw it was Parker and himself, one that Bones had taken at the diner one day. He placed it back on the night stand, and rolled on his side, enveloping Bones again with both of his arms, pulling her even closer to him. Finding he could not go back to sleep, he laid there with her for the next hour.

When she woke again, she felt herself even closer to Booth then before. Rolling on her side to check the time, she was met by the wide awake pair of chocolate brown eyes she liked so much. As she was nose to nose with him, when he smiled she could feel his breath on her face.

"Morning Bones." Booth enjoyed being so close to her that a simple move would make their lips touch.

"Good Morning, Booth." She liked being this close to him.

Booth just stared into her beautiful blue eyes, after a minute or two, she broke into a smile and her cheeks started to turn red, and he realized that she was probably uncomfortable at how close he was.

"Bones." Booth started to say something but was cut off by her hand on his arm.

"Booth what time is it?" Bren asked, anxiously.

"10 am." Booth smiled at her frantic face, as she didn't know he'd called her in.

"Booth, I'm 3 hours late for work." Bren tried to get up from the bed, but Booth pulled her back down.

She eyed him, frustrated and he just broke out into laughter. "No, you're not."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, promptly confused.

"I called you in this morning. You are not allowed to return to work until Monday at 7 am with me." Booth smiled as she laid her head back on the pillow letting out a sigh.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bren asked him, smiling.

Booth looked over her next to him. God, he couldn't say what he wanted to do, Parker was right there. He licked his lips. "I don't know. Maybe we could make some breakfast, and ask Parks when he gets up."

"Okay." She said.

The two got up from the bed. Booth looked on as Bones rolled Parker to the center of her bed, and kissed him lightly on the forehead then she followed him to the kitchen.

Parker woke up to the sound of his fathers' and Bones laughter. Walking out of the bedroom, the sleepy Parker saw Booth cooking up some bacon, while Bones was flipping pancakes.

Parker ran up to his father and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. I just saw the ice cream, and I didn't talk to the man. I swear. Then Ashley-"

Booth kneeled down to his son. "Parker I'm not mad. You're safe, Ashley brought you home to Bones. You didn't do anything wrong buddy."

"So I don't get a spanking?" The little five year old cried into his father's shoulder.

Booth looked up to his Bones with eyes full of hurt at his son's comment. Noting Booth's sudden need to hug Parker tighter, she put her hand on the boy's shoulder, speaking to him in a gentle voice.

"Parker, does Drew or Rebecca spank you?" Bren hated to ask the question but she knew she had to.

Parker nodded his head vigorously. And she could see Booth's expression growing from sad to angry. She took Parker by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"Here, why don't you get changed. Daddy brought you some clean clothes, and then you can eat breakfast and talk about what we wanna do today, okay Parker?" Bren knew Booth was going to snap.

"Okay Mommy Bones." Parker took the bag Booth brought and went into the bedroom.

Once Parker shut the door, Booth slammed his fists on the counter causing Bren to jump. "She hits him? He's five years old. How could she hit him?"

"Spanking has been used as a form of discipline for children for several years Booth." Bren said simply.

"So you're alright with this?" Booth yelled at his partner angrily.

"Never Booth. I don't believe it's right. No one should ever hit a child. But it happens." She had to say, she was a little upset with how Booth thought she would be okay with someone, even Rebecca laying their hands on Parker.

Booth noticed Bones tearing up, immediately feeling bad for yelling, he reached out for her and was relieved when he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just they piss me off sometimes. I'm sorry Bones, I'm so sorry." He pulled her even closer to his chest, feeling relaxed when she placed her hands on his chest.

"It's ok, Booth. I have to admit though I'm not very fond of Rebecca's antics lately." Bren said.

"Neither am I, Bones." Booth said, pulling her back to his chest.

"Booth." She said, pulling away again.

"Yeah Bones." Booth asked looking into her blank face.

"You're not your father." She said, looking about his face for emotion.

Then he smiled, and pulled her back to him for the second time, patting her hair. "Thanks Bones."

Then Parker's head peered out of her bedroom and whispered. "Mommy Bones."

Bones turns around to the boy. "Yes sweetie."

"I need help." Parker whispered, hoping his dad wouldn't hear.

"I'll be right back, Booth. I'm going to check on Parker." She said patting his chest.

Booth watched her leave into the bedroom to go help his son and he sat down carefully resting his head on the back of the chair. Closing his eyes, listening to his partner and son.

* * *

**So my sister's here. She is so cute, and small for 3. I was flipping threw Bones episodes on Netflix, I diecide to watch Mayhem on a Cross episode, and she started jamming out to the heavy metal music, and she's dancing around with Stephen Fry. Oh god she is adorable.**

**On another Bones related note: I drew a Bones tattoo on my ankle during the Regents and some proctor thought I was cheating. Cleared that up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with another wonderful chapter. As I've said before Ashley is an important part of the story, its not just about Brennan and the Booth Boys. God that would make a nice story title. As I say everytime... Enjoy.**

* * *

That day they went to the zoo. Parker wouldn't go anywhere without Bones, and when she went somewhere he was right there next to her. Friday, they spent at Bones' pool in her apartment building, and Saturday they spent just watching TV and movies.

Saturday night, Bones was making mac and cheese, Parker was helping her. She asked Booth to grab her mail for her. As he closed the mailbox he heard a voice that had become familiar to him over the past couple days.

"Evening, Booth." Ashley said, smiling.

"Good Evening, Ashley." Booth smiled at the teenager whom he had grown quite closer with over the weekend.

"How's Parker doing?" Ashley asked, who was fond of the little boy.

"Very well. He and Bones are making mac and cheese." Booth made a pleasing 'yum' at this.

Laughing, Ashley patted his shoulder. "Well say hello for me. I've got to get back upstairs make dinner for the twins. See ya around."

Booth held open the elevator door for her. "Hey , why don't you bring them over?"

"I guess, Parker doesn't want alone time with his Mommy Bones?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Nah, you're like his big sister." Booth laughs.

"Okay, I'll let them know. Be over in about 10 minutes." Ashley smiled.

"Wonderful." Booth smiled at the younger girl as she stepped out of the elevator and he followed her.

Bren picked up Parker and he reached into the cupboard and grabbed three bowls. Setting him on the counter to sit, he handed her each bowl as she filled it with mac and cheese.

"Now that daddy's better, are we not gonna come over to your house as much?" Parker asked his Mommy Bones.

She looked at the little boy, placing down the last bowl. "Is that what you want Parker?"

"I want to move in with you, Mommy Bones." Parker said as he began to swing his feet.

"Move in with me?" Bren smiled at the thought of Parker and Booth moving in.

"Yeah. I can play with Nate and Gabe from across the hall. I get to see Ashley more. I'd spend more time at the Jefferson." Parker began to list the benefits for her.

"Jeffersonian." Bren corrected him, setting the table.

Hoping off the counter to follow, Parker continued "Daddy wouldn't have to pick you up for work, we'd get to swim more, and most importantly be with you all the time, Mommy Bones."

She smiled, and picked the little boy up in her arms. "You know what?"

"What?" Parker asked with curious eyes.

"How about after dinner I talk to your daddy about you guys moving in?" She smiled.

"Really?" Parker's curiosity had been replaced with utmost joy.

"Really." She felt him grip her tighter just as Booth came in.

"Aw look at this. Hey Bones, Ashley and the twins will be over in a couple minutes for dinner I hope you don't mind." Booth smiled, closing the door behind him.

"No, I don't mind. I generally enjoy Ashley's company seeing as how they treat her like the boys nanny." Bren said.

Booth watched as she set his son down and placed a kiss on the young boy's cheek. What Booth did not know was, she was whispering to Parker to tell him not to tell Booth about what they had discussed moments before.

"Really? I didn't know. They seemed like such nice people." Booth thought he might be loosing his ability to see through people.

"They are nice people. Haven't I told you about when they first moved here?" She asked him.

_Brennan brought Hodgins and Zack home. The two had been drinking very much and needed a place to sleep._

_"You know, you did not have to bring us home." Zack laughed, slipping on Brennan's doormat._

_"Oh please, Zack. She brought me home because she wanted a man. She brought you home so you didn't have to pay for a cab. Ain't that right baby?" Hodgins smiled a drunken smile, helping the boy up._

_ Brennan took out her keys to open her door and laughed. "You are both very intoxicated. That is a fact. I'm going ignore your last comment because of that fact."_

_Hodgins leaned on the door as he entered the apartment. "Whatever you say Doc."_

_After showing them each to one of the two guest bedrooms she had as well as where the bathrooms were, so they did not end up urinating in a closet, she went downstairs to get her mail, like every evening._

_It was her neighbor, Howard, and he was having some sort of dispute with his, as she had none him, best friend Dan. Looking rather annoyed, he approached the elevator as she stepped in._

_"Hello Temperance." Howard smiled, although she didn't notice he was always rather fond of the doctor, she reminded him of his late wife._

_"Hello Howard. Is everything alright with Dan?" She asked rather concerned._

_"You know the twins will be here any day now, he's just nervous and anxious that's all." He didn't want to concern her with his problems._

_"Oh. How is his wife Melody?" She asked, staying on the topic but with a lighter note._

_"Big to say the least. I think she's just ready for Josh to stop bugging her about when his brothers are getting here." Howard laughed._

_She laughed as well. As the elevator stopped he waited for her to exit and then followed her into the hall. Grabbing her arm just before she reached her apartment, he smiled._

_"Ash wanted to me ask if she could come over some time so you could help her with a science fair project." Howard moved his hand from her arm._

_"What is it about?" She asked curiously._

_"Dead things. I swear I'm raising a boy trapped in a girl's body." He laughed opening the door._

_"I'd love to help. She could come over after school before you get out of work." She knew he was a big time lawyer._

_"Sounds great." He smiled goodbye and disappeared into his apartment as did she._

_Hodgins and Zack slept all the next day, and awoke that afternoon when Ashley was over. Ashley smiled at the sight of them. "Good afternoon, , ." _

_Hodgins head lifted up. "Oh Ashley. Is it afternoon?"_

_Zack moaned. "I find I can not concentrate on anything and the light hurts my eyes."_

_"I want to go back to sleep." Hodgins yawned as the two returned to their beds._

_Brennan laughs. "That Ashley is why we make you wait til you're 21 to drink."_

_Ashley giggled, and as she packed up her stuff, she asked Brennan an important question without lifting her head. "Do you like me and my dad?"_

_"What do you mean?" Brennan already knew what she meant._

_"Well my dad said if the universe liked him, we'd be spending more time with you. So he asked me if I like you. And I said of course. You're cool. And I was wondering if you liked me and my dad." The girl barely took a breathe._

_"What kind of like do you mean?" Brennan knew children her age often used the word 'liked' in reference to attraction._

_"You know how my dad used to like my mom." Ashley slung her backpack over her shoulder._

_"9 year old girls should not be worrying about that kind of stuff." Brennan laughed._

_"See ya tomorrow, Tempe. Tell and I hope they feel better." She left the apartment and left open the door._

_As Ashley opened the door to her apartment, and left that open as well, she entered it, she looked in the direction of her fathers bedroom and did not see him. Eyes wandering, her gaze landed upon a large pool of what she knew was blood in the center of her living room._

_Going to shut her door, Brennan heard the young girls scream as did Zack and Hodgins. The two followed their doctor friend across the hall and into the apartment where the three gazed upon the same large pool of blood Ashley had been staring at. _

_Brennan picked the little girl up, handing her to Zack. "Take her to my bedroom. Now!" _

_As Zack carried the nine year old across the hall, Hodgins dialed 911 and Brennan looked around for any sign of what might have happened._

* * *

**The flashback is from about a couple months before the flashback in the 100th episode. So yes Hodgins, Zack, and Brennan were working together. **

**About the only thing I've done, besides watching Bones while eating Coco Puffs and Strawberry Iced Tea, is play with Isabelle. I take that back, Saturday I went to a bonfire where a bunch of New York teenagers discussed politics and religion.**

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am with another chapter...This one is a little more open Brennan than we normally see her, which I love those outwardly open moments she had on the show in like Seasons 1-4, they were the best. Also for some reason whenever I typed Dr. and someone's name it deleted it. I don't know why. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! 31 reviews for 5 chapters, its insane. I've replied to some of them at the end of this chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

"So Howard was Ashley's dad?" Booth asked trying to connect the dots.

"Yes. Ashley's mother passed away when she was little." Brennan responded.

"And the blood on the floor was his. Did they ever find him or his body?" Booth said curiously.

"Nope. Dan, Mel, and their 2 year old son Josh moved in to take care of Ashley. The twins were born a couple months after that." Brennan answered.

"Wow. You never know do ya?" Booth said rhetorically.

Just then there was a knock on the door, opening it Booth noticed the twins clung to Ashley very tightly. Letting them in, he noticed the boys were overly tight.

"Thank you for having us over." Nate said politely.

"It was too kind of you." Gabe added.

"Okay boys, this is Tempe remember. You don't have to talk like that. Mom and Dad are a Josh's meeting." Ashley laughed.

The boys looked to each other, smiled, and their shoulder's shrunk and their bodies instantly became loose. Booth looked to Ashley and she laughed. "Very polite parents."

Nodding his head, Booth heard his son's footsteps as the boy ran in the room. "Ashley!"

Ashley held her arms open as Parker jumped into them, he had changed into a clean space t-shirt. "Hey kiddo. Did you get smaller?"

"No. Mommy Bones says only elders get smaller." Parker stated as a matter of fact like.

"Is Mommy Bones sure? I am a hundred percent positive you used to be this tall." She said hovering her hand above his head.

"Even he can't shrink that much in two days." Booth laughed.

The six sat down to dinner, Booth said grace. Everyone but Ashley and Brennan bowed their heads. Which Booth noticed but decided to ask Brennan about later.

After the dinner, which by all the boys standards was amazing, it took Bren nearly forever to insist that Ashley not help with the dishes.

"Hey Bones, I'm going to watch the hockey game on the TV." Booth said, sitting on the couch.

"Alright, but I need to talk to you before bed, Booth." She said, very seriously.

"Okay." Booth nodded recognizing how serious she was.

As Booth turned on the TV, Ashley sat down next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

"You like hockey?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I used to watch the Flyers kick butt all the time as a kid." Ashley really wanted to say with her dad.

"Smart kid." Booth gave the girl a fist pump.

By the end of the game, Nate, who loved any kind of sport what so ever, joined them in cheering on the hockey team, while Bones played with Parker and Gabe.

After the twins started to get tired Ashley decided it was time for them to hit the hay. Parker had been quite tired too, so as Booth helped carry a sleeping Nate across the hall, Bones put his son to bed.

And so as he returned, it was time for their talk. Shutting the door, Booth sighed as she emerged from the bedroom that had been practically labeled as Parker's over the weekend.

"Booth." She said, softly but with force.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, seeing as it was important by the look she was giving him.

"Parker and I had a conversation while making dinner." She said, not going into much detail.

"What about?" Booth asked.

"Parker asked me if you and him could move in." She said, but Booth cut her off from saying more.

"It's okay, Bones. I'll talk to him about it." Booth felt her grab his arm.

"Booth, you didn't let me finish." She guided his hand over to the couch and they both sat down.

Watching as she lifted her knee and propped her elbow on the side of the couch, so she could comfortably face him on the couch, Booth swallowed a lump in his throat. "Okay."

She smiled. "As I was saying, Parker asked if you and him could move in with me. Then he proceeded to give me a list of benefits of the situation, including getting to spend more time with me."

Booth nodded as she continued. "And Parker is going to need a mother figure in your new situation, as well as I found I have become quite attached to him."

He watched as she blushed at her own statement. "I cannot deny any of these points nor come up with any reason as to why it would be a bad thing. I think you and Parker should move in."

Booth sat, staring at the woman he was sure he loved, in silence for several moments before he could collect his thoughts enough to say anything. "You want this."

Brennan nodded and from that Booth got steam. "You understand if we do this, you can't back out. This is permanent. I don't want to move around my son."

Brennan took Booth's hand in hers. "Booth, I absolutely adore Parker, and I'm pretty sure he likes me."

Booth laughed. "He loves you, Bones."

She blushed again. "And I think it would be good for all three of us if you moved in."

"Really? You're a hundred percent sure on this?" Booth asked, still quite confused.

"Yes Booth." She smiled.

Then a small voice came from the hallway. "Did you talk to him yet?"

Her and Booth looked over and saw Parker standing there in his space pajamas clutching Brennan's old teddy bear that she had given him.

Booth patted his lap. "Come here, bub."

Parker's bear feet patted against the wood floor as he ran over to the couch and sat in between the two. Brennan brushed back his curls and smiled. "Parker."

The normally sleepy boy looked up at her with wide awake eyes. "Yeah?"

She held the small five year old's hand. "Your father and I discussed it, and we think that there is no rational reason as to why the two of you can't move in with me."

"Really?" The boy only understood that they were moving in with Bones.

The boy turned and gripped his father. "Thanks Daddy."

Booth laughed. "It was Bones' idea."

Parker kept one arm around his father's neck and gripped Bones' with the other, pulling her closer to him. Laughing at how close they were, Booth mouthed a 'Thank You' to her.

The three all cuddled up back in Brennan's bed as they had done every night over the long weekend and soon fell fast asleep as tomorrow they would put their plan into action.

The next morning Parker got up really early. Noticing neither adult was awake, he went into the living room to watch TV. As the TV flickered on, he heard the door click open and scared he hid behind the couch.

Watching carefully, he noticed it was just Ashley. Sighing he smiled. "Morning Ashley."

She was carrying large trays. "Oh Parker, I didn't know you were up."

As she set down the trays on the counter he moved around the couch. "How'd you get in?"

She pulled a small key out of her front pocket and showed it to him. "Your Mommy Bones gave it to me."

Parker leaned on his toes to see what was under the foil on the tray. "Oh. What's that?"

Ashley laughed, picking him up she removed the foil and Parker saw 3 plates each with a stack of pancakes, an apple and a medium glass of orange juice. "The boys and I made you guys breakfast."

"What kind?" The boy asked curiously.

"Well strawberry for Booth, Tempe loves the sweet potato pancakes my dad taught me how to make. And your favorite chocolate chip." Ashley laughed as his eyes grew wide with excitement.

Watching him reach for one, she picked him up and moved him over to the couch. "You can't have any until they get up though."

The little boy whined with boredom. "What are we gonna do til then?"

Ashley suddenly got an idea. "You wanna go up to the roof?"

"Why?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"Well when I was little, my dad would wake me up in the middle of the night or early morning, and we would pack up a bunch of things and take them up to the roof." Ashley got Parker really excited.

"What would you do up there?" He asked, intrigued.

"We would watch the sunrise, play games with the people down on the street, talk about anything and everything. Then we'd watch the sun set, and go back down to our apartment." Ashley smiled.

"Roof days?" Parker said.

"Come on let's have a roof day. You and me." Ashley offered the young boy.

"Okay." Parker jumped out of the chair.

While Parker got dressed, Ashley wrote a note for Tempe and Booth telling them where she and Parker would be and that she left breakfast for them.

She grabbed some snacks from her apartment put them in a backpack. Shutting her door, as Parker had been standing in the hallway, the two went down the hall and took the stairway up to the roof.

Booth woke up to the missing warmth of Bones, and he decided to follow her scent to the kitchen. Noticing the lack of his son around, Booth began to worry. "Bones, where's Parker?"

"Calm down, Booth. When Ashley dropped off breakfast for us this morning, Parker was up. She took him for what Howard used to call roof days." She said, opening the tin foil tray and placing the two plates on the table.

"What's a roof day?" Booth asked making a pleased sound at the smell of the strawberry pancakes.

"Her and Howard used to go up to the roof and spend the day together. I went a couple times with them." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Why go up to the roof?" Booth sat down next to her and rubbed his hands together about to eat.

"Howard always said it helped them air out the stress. Of Ashley's private school, and Howard's law firm." She took a piece of the pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Well you know what we got to do start doing soon?" Booth asked.

"I know. I figured we'd call in Hodgins, Angela, and Cam to maybe help move your stuff over. And Sweets as well." She said, smiling at him.

"Not Sweets." Booth said sternly.

"Booth." She whined.

"Fine, but he's not allowed to talk." Booth eyed her.

"Booth." She laughed, knowing how much Sweets annoyed Booth like a little brother.

"Final decision take it or leave it." Booth said, drinking some orange juice.

"Alright. But legally you can't force someone not to talk." She said, ending said conversation.

* * *

**So.. to Ib who said that Brennan chastised Booth for how he reacted, first off thank you for giving me the chance to use my dictionary to figure out what chastised meant it no longer has dust on it. Second, she did not chastise him instead she was being the blunt Brennan she was stating facts. Just clearing that up for ya so you can enjoy the story more. **

**I'll review to other reviews as the story progresses. Please feel free to criticize me, ask questions about the story, i do enjoy complements as well. Let's a writer know what to fix and what to keep. Thank you to those that have reviewed every chapter. zats and Caroline's Bones- Dolphins are two that I've noticed.**

**I used to have roof days with my older brother and older sister. There was a 4 year difference between me and my brother and on top of that a 7 year difference between him and my sister so we got very imaginative. I wish I could have roof days now. Stupid houses. **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I have returned how long has it been? 5 days. I know its been longer for me than it has for you. I got a new computer so I had to wait for my documents to transfer. Dis chapter doe!**

**So the return of one of my personal favorites SWEETS! JFD baby all for me. Hodgins is my other one but Tj is married. Booth is for Brennan as David is for Emily. Um so as I've come to enjoy typing in this top note. Enjoy...**

* * *

Angela was painting away when she got Bren's call. Not moments after did Cam enter her office looking a bit confused. "Hey Angela, did Booth call you?"

"No. I just got one from Bren asking for me and Hodgins to meet her at her apartment. Why?" Angela was curious.

"I just got a call from Booth asking me to meet him at Brennan's apartment." Cam said, crossing her arms.

"Weird." Angela joked.

"What do you think is going on?" Cam asked, catching on.

"Whatever it is, it's their business." Angela said sarcastically.

"Completely." Cam joked.

20 minutes later, Hodgins pulled his truck into Brennan's garage. Looking to Angela in the passenger seat, and then over her noticing Sweets get out of his car. Hodgins proceeded to do the same.

"Sweets, what are you doing here?" The entomologist asked the shrink.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Booth called me over here." He smiled.

Cam, stepping out of her car joined the group. "Why don't we ask the masterminds themselves?"

The boys laughed at this, and Angela just smirked. Heading up the stairs, the four arrived at the apartment with a door wide open. Looking inside the noticed the two 'masterminds' laughing hysterically at the table.

"Hey guys." Angela spoke jittery at the sight of her best friend giggling at the man she was totally in love with.

Bren turned her sights to their four friends and, if was possible, an even bigger smile hit her face. "Hey!"

Booth turned his head in the direction of the doorway as well at the sound of her beautiful voice. He looked at the awkward faces each friend made and then cracked a joke. "Took you long enough geez."

Sweets was the first one to shrug off the weird look he had glued to his face for the two minutes of silence and laughed, stepping through the doorway. "Traffic."

Cam released the questionable anxiety and joined the psychologist through the doorway. "Well I was reared by grandpa and grandma over here."

Hodgins looked to his wife and gave her a 'what's going on' look, and she just shrugged. Angela never shrugged. Noticing their friends' silence waited a response, he laughed. "Well tell that to Mrs. Backseat driver over here."

Ashley opened the door to the roof and let her small friend climb out of the stairway. Shutting the dusty door, she realized that no one probably except the manager of the building, had come up here in a while.

Opening the door to the storage closet kept on the roof for utilities, she pulled out two chairs, an adult one and a smaller one for a child.

Quite confused, Parker asked. "Did you buy those?"

"With what money?" Ashley joked, rubbing his hair.

"So then how'd you get em?" The curious five year old asked.

"They were my dad and I's chairs silly. The big one was my dad's and the little one is yours." She says, pointing to each chair.

He smiled big taking seat in the small blue chair. Ashley breathed in and took in a seat in her father's chair. Soon she realized it still smelt like his hair gel.

"Ashley." Parker said, leaning slightly over the railing.

Ashley opened her tightly shut eyes and noticed the little boy hanging over the edge. She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly leaned back. "You don't fall. It's a long drop."

"Sorry. Ashley?" He asked this time emphasizing the question.

"What's up Parks?" She asked running her hand threw his light brown curls.

"What is your dad like?" He asked in full blown question mode.

Admiring the fact that he used 'is' and not 'was', she smiled at the thought. "Well smart, very smart. Funny, hilarious actually. Kinda like you."

"You think I'm hairy?" Parker asked, not understanding the word.

"No, silly. Hilarious. It means extremely funny." Ashley tickled the boy, causing him to laugh very loudly.

"Stop, stop." Parker cried out in giggles.

"I guess I could take a snack break. You like popsicles?"She asked.

Booth looked at his friends and then to Bones. She was just smiling at him, and he got lost in her eyes for a minute, before turning back. "Bones and I have a favor to ask of you all."

"What kind of favor?" Hodgins asked.

"You see. With Booth's surgery, and Parker's recent occurrence." Brennan began to say.

"Occurrence?" Cam stood up.

"What happened?" Sweets asked, concerned.

Booth laughed and motioned for them both to sit down. "He's fine. Rebecca decided that Parker should live with me instead of her and Drew."

"So idiotically, Drew dropped him off at the corner and drove away. And Parker went to buy ice cream, some guy nearly snatched him, when my neighbor Ashley recognized him." Brennan spoke factually.

"And then she brought him to me, looking for Brennan who had left. So she went back to Brennan's apartment, and dropped him off." Angela smiled.

"When did this all happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Hodgins asked.

"We just forgot about it I guess" Booth said looking back to Bones.

"As I was saying." Brennan said.

"Continue, ." Sweets said, with a rise of his open hand.

"I am doing so, ." She glared at him.

"Sorry." He said, bowing his head.

"Anyways, Booth and I have decided that since Parker is going to need a mother figure, and Booth is in the process of recovering, that the boys will move in with me." Brennan stated.

Taking a moment to take it all in, Angela had a delayed squeal. Hodgins' ears perked up and he held his head in his hands. "Ange, take it down a notch."

"Sorry." She blushed with a large smile on her face.

"For how long will this arrangement last?" Sweets asked in his professional tone.

"Don't go all shrink on us now, Sweets. I'm letting you talk." Booth said, cutting off the young man.

"To answer your question, Booth and I will see it through to the end." Brennan stated with a smile.

Meanwhile across the hall, Josh opened the door to an early guest. Looking up and down at the boy while rubbing his eyes, his vision became clear to the point he recognized it as Ashley's best friend, Joe.

"Hey Joe, Ash's hanging out at Brennan's place." He said to the young lightly brown haired boy.

"Thanks, hey you might want to get dressed. It's like 11 am." Joe laughed at him.

Turning on the heels of his feet, Joe took a step towards the open door, looking into the room full of adults. He smiled at them, searching for the face he needed until she called his name.

"Hey Joe. How are you?" Brennan said with a smile, upon seeing the boy many times since Ashley was about 6.

"Good, thanks Tempe. Josh said Ash was over here with you and these fine guests of yours." He smiled.

Brennan laughed while Booth sat up straight. Both had met Joe numerous amounts of times, Brennan more than Booth of course. Both also knew that he was always quite the charmer, except near Ashley.

"Actually she took Parker up to the roof." Brennan smiled.

"The roof. She hasn't been up there for quite some time." Joe's face grew very sad.

"What's so important about the roof?" Sweets asked, noticing the boy's long face.

"How is Parker?" Joe asked, changing the subject.

"Very good actually." Booth smiled.

"Well thank you so much for your help. I didn't happen to catch your guests names on my intrusion, I recognize Dr. Hodgins and Mrs. Montenegro of course." Joe remembered meeting them three or four times each.

Booth found his formality humorous for a boy his age. "This is Dr. Cam Saroyan and Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Once again, my apologies for interrupting, and it was very nice meeting you two doctors. Would you care for me to send a message to your son, Tempe?" Joe said, hanging onto the doorframe.

Brennan gave Booth a glare, and he answered "Yes, will you tell him to come down in about an hour or so."

"Of course." The sixteen year old disappeared from their sights.

* * *

**So you know how I've been going on and on about my sister, well my littlest brother, 7 years old asked his friend Topanga (BMW I knOW!) if his "little sister" could come to her birthday party! Idk why but it was the best thing in the world. **

**Had to get that out. Oh my Joe! So much like my guy best friend, so much.I wrote him that way. How'd you like that chapter? Everything you'd hoped for and more?**

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again guys! Not much to say today. So Enjoy...**

* * *

Brennan was still staring at Booth when Joe left. Booth nervously smiled at his friends, while they found the whole situation quite hilarious.

"Dude if looks could kill." Hodgins laughed.

"Dr. Brennan do your neighbors think Parker is your child?" Sweets said in between laughs.

"Yes Dr. Sweets they do." Brennan said without removing his glance from Booth.

He chucked, a bit uncomfortable. "Guys would you excuse Bones and I for a minute?"

Angela giggled. "Of course."

Booth took her by the hand and pulled into the bedroom. Smiling once more at his friends, he shut the door. Barely having time to turn around, he felt her bare open hand smack against his chest.

"Ow, Bones. What the-" Booth was interrupted again by her fists slamming into his arms, but they were slightly lighter.

"You said you were going to clean that up. Then you answered for me." She said, gritting her teeth as he alternated between smacking and hitting the muscled man.

"Hey." He grabbed hold of her wrists. "You want to stop, these wall aren't really sound proof."

"Let go of me, Booth." She said, twisting her wrists back and forth.

"Okay, Bones just calm down alright. I'm sorry." He said, releasing her wrists waiting for her to speak again.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him to his surprise. He could feel her breathing heavily against him and he slowly placed his hands in the small of her back.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice." She said, taking a deep breath.

Running his hand along her hair, he tried to sound as soothing as he possibly could. "It's okay, Bones. With everyone calling you his mom, I know you."

"Booth." She pulled back looking to him.

"Yeah?" He said, looking for a small amount of emotion in the blue of her eyes.

"I don't want to disappoint you and Parker." She sniffled, as her breath hitched.

He searched the emotional pool across her face. "Parker loves you. Besides he's 5."

As he pulled her back to him, he heard her mumble something against his chest. Letting her lean back again, he waited for her to repeat. "What about you, Booth?"

He watched as his second of silence nearly broke the glass that had been holding in her mass of tears, and then with a simple shift he watched her hang on his words.

"You could never disappoint me Bones. Not in a million years." He didn't even wait for her response as the words left his mouth he needed to have her closer to him.

Joe reached the door and stood in the doorway a minute, watching as Ashley took the green residue on her hands and wiped it across the little boy's face and then Parker proceeded to do the same except in red.

Joe quietly snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her glasses. "Guess who?"

Smiling, she huffed. "Booth?"

Removing his hands, he turned her around and stared to the blue green of her eyes behind the clear pane. "Really?"

She burst into a fit of laughter. God how he loved her laugh, he usually one ever heard it when she was with Tempe or talking about her dad.

"So weirdo, what you been up to?" She said, taking his hand in his.

Twirling her around, as if dancing to no music, he smiled. "Helping my parents prep for their party this year."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she moved to an invisible and silent rhythm while still letting him lead. He always loved these sweet little moments they had together.

"Ah yes, tell me. How is the preparations for the party that everyone in DC talks about for the entire year?" She said with a sarcastic smile, the one that he liked so much.

Letting out of a small laugh, he looked back to her. "You know as my date, people are going to suspect you be more polite."

Leaning back a little, she stared at him. "Me as your date? What about that Hearst girl?"

"Kerrigan? Not my type, plus dad doesn't like new money." He smiled.

"Well Mr. Roberts, I would very much like to accompany you for such an intriguing festivity. Did I sound fancy enough?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"Okie dokie would have done." He laughed as he dipped her just above the railing and he stared at her.

The small boy's head popped up from around Joe's body. "She might fall."

Sighing with reluctance he lifted Ashley back up again, and could see she was slightly blushing. Joe turned his attention to Parker. "I have a message for you."

"For me!" Parker clapped.

"Yep. You have to come down in about an and a half." He laughed.

"Okay." The little boy laughed.

About an hour later, Parker came down with the two teenagers to the room full of adults eating lunch. Joe, being Joe, knocked on the open door before entering.

"Hello again." Joe said politely.

Ashley tapped him in the chest and she carried Parker threw the doorway. "Thank you Mr. Roberts."

Joe grabs an apple. "So Jack, how's the family?"

"It's just me and a couple cousins. How about your dad?" Hodgins asked, causing all his friends to look at the two.

"Still rich." Joe laughed.

"But now he's teaching Global Studies." Ashley pitched in.

"How do you know his dad?" Angela asked interested.

"He was like one of my closest friends back in private school." Hodgins said, thinking back to high school.

_16 year old Jack Hodgins picked up his books and went towards his dorm room. Upon reaching the door, he could hear loud voices inside. Figuring his dorm mate was playing video games, he opened the door to see two large men fighting._

_His dorm mate and close friend, Nick Roberts was fighting with his father. Nick turned to look at the younger boy by a year. And then back to his father. "You need to leave."_

_The older man straightened his back. "Nick, your mother and I-"_

_Raising his tone just a bit, he made sure to keep Jack behind him. "I told you to leave."_

_"__Look son-"His father began to say._

_"__Just leave." Nick shouted._

_The man pushed past his son and then stopped at Jack. He looked at him and sighed. "You are Jon's son no?" _

_"__Yes sir, I am." Jack said strongly._

_"__Hm." He said brushing past him and out the door._

_As Jack looked back to his older friend as Nick just sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, staring at a football poster while Jack moved over to his bed filled with science stuff._

_"__So you and your dad fighting again?" Jack asked him._

_"__Uh huh." Nick said, taking a plastic ball from his stand and tossing it in the air._

_Jack opened a nearby textbook. "What were you guys fighting about this time?" _

_"__College, Mary, The Future." Nick groaned. _

_Nick tossed the ball at Jack and he caught it in a swift move of his hand. He tossed the small blue ball back at his friend, and opened his book again. "I'm reading."_

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? I loved the whole Hodgins rich boy plot line in the show so its a nice link. My best friend was 'old money' as they so frequently call it and his dad puts so much pressure on him its ridicoulous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So this is a bit of a flippy flop chapter, we're going everywhere in this chapter, we don't really stay in one place for too long. If you guys have asked me question in the reviews I've answered all that I could down in the doobly do, (big vlogbrothers fan) Enjoy...**

* * *

The group had decided to move Parker's stuff over first. Hodgins and Booth both took their cars, and the girls stayed at the house, Joe took the rest of the them inside his father's car.

"Remind me again why I couldn't drive?" Sweets asked from the backseat.

"Because this is my father's car. My car is getting its radio fixed. And your car is small." Joe said, turning a corner.

"Woah attitude much." Sweets said.

"He gets really cranky when he drives." Ashley laughed.

"I do not." Joe snaps.

"Do to." Ashley teases,

"He needs a nap." Parker laughs.

Walking into his apartment, Booth noticed all of Parker's things into the apartment. Hodgins went downstairs to wait for the others to arrive while Booth figured out where to start. As he saw the green light from his home phone, he sighed pressing the button to listen to the message.

_Hey Seeley, it's Rebecca. Look I know you're probably wondering why I suddenly just dropped Parker with you. He's missed you and I can't handle two kids right now. So I'm sorry, look if you could tell him I love him that would be great. I just hope you understand. Call me when you get the chance, okay bye._

Taking the phone from the hook, Booth started to dial her number but then tossed it onto the stand. He ran his hands threw his hair and collapsed onto the couch.

"Urgh!" He shouted into the pillow.

Hearing a knock on the stood, he looked up and saw Ashley standing in the doorway. She laughed as he tried to fix his hair with a very beat red face.

"Hey." He said, as cool as possible.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ashley said, sitting on the couch.

"Oh you heard that?" Booth said, figuring his shenanigans were up.

"Yeah she sounded pretty upset. Your sister or something?" She asked, setting her feet on the stand.

Booth internally cheered. "Nah, just somebody I know."

He watched as the teenager twirled her fingers, deep in thought. After a few moments, Joe came in with Parker on his shoulders with Hodgins and Sweets right behind, discussing the results of the latest soccer game.

"Hey man, you ready to start?" Hodgins said, walking through the doorway.

"Yeah, let's start with our clothes and then we can move Parker's bed." Booth said, staring at the floor.

Ashley looked up at Joe as he set Parker on the ground. Something was bugging her, he just couldn't tell what. Joe knew she was not going to tell him unless she needed to, so he decided to let it go.

Later that night, all their friends had gone home and Parker was refusing to call it a day. That was until Joe had an idea. "How about we watch a movie?"

Ashley laughed. "Yeah. A movie night, I'll make popcorn."

"I'll run to the gas station around the corner and grab some candy." Joe offered.

"Movie night it is then." Bren laughed.

After collecting the very needed supplies, the five faced the dilemma of what movie to play. Several slightly frustrated suggestions later, they all came to watch Despicable Me.

With the five cramming onto the couch, the movie began and though Parker had persistently said he was not tired by the end of the movie, all had managed to fall asleep.

Booth of course was the first to wake, at the loss of sound as the movie turned off. He happily noticed that during the movie, Bren had scooted over and he had his arm around her and she was sleepily soundly against his chest. Next to her, Parker had laid out his full body across the space with a blanket over him.

Looking further over, he saw Joe crammed into the corner resting his head on the arm of the couch, as he held Ashley who had her hand in the middle of his chest and her head was against his chest. He turned his attention back to his Bones.

"Hey Bones." He said, kissing her forehead.

Hearing her breathe in, she moved her hand further up his chest. Leaning his head in, he kissed her cheek lightly and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, and started to blush.

"Booth." She said, breathing him in and secretly puling herself closer to him.

"We fell asleep." He smiled.

She nodded her head, and then realized they were still on the couch. "Oh Booth your back."

He laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up the teenagers, or Parker for that matter. "I'm fine, Bones."

She lifted her head just a little to meet his face. "What time is it?"

He looked around and then landed upon the clock in the corner. "11:30."

She looked over to the two teenagers fast asleep. "Shouldn't he be driving home soon?"

"Nope, too late for him to be driving home. I'll just call his dad." He smiled towards her.

"Well you do that and I'm going to put Parker in his new bed in his new room." She said, with a smile matching his.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead as she got up.

Booth watched from the couch, as she kissed his son's forehead and he moaned. Lightly lifting him up, she carried him in her arms and lightly stroked the strands of his curly hair and she stopped reaching her bedroom.

"Aren't you going to call Joe's dad?" She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Right, sorry." He said, in all honestly he had gotten distracted watching her with his son.

Booth got up from the couch, and pulled the yellow phonebook out of the bottom cupboard. Looking under R he found Nick Roberts, and dialed the number.

"Nick Roberts assistant, how may I help you?" A young male voice came through the phone.

"Yes this is Seeley Booth, I am calling about Nick's son, Joe." Booth said as formal as possible.

Booth heard the young man yelling into another room. After a moment of silence, Booth heard an older man's voice. "How many times have I told you, I'm just as capable of answering the phone myself."

Booth laughed at this and then the voice directed its attention to him. "Hello, Mr. Booth. What can you tell me about my son at this hour?"

"Well he's asleep on my couch. Him and Ashley." Booth laughed and he heard the voice laughed.

"Yes, now I remember your name. Ashley's guardian. Did my son ask your daughter to my party? I assume you'll be coming as well." Nick said, spinning around in his work chair.

Booth paused for a minute. "Um I'm not sure."

"Have to talk to the old ball and chain eh?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah." Booth said, nervously laughing.

"Well Mr. Booth, thanks for making me aware of my son. You better let him sleep, he gets quite cranky especially after he's drove. We should get together some time, share a beer and let the wives talk clothes." Nick laughed.

"Sure. " Booth said hanging up.

He placed his head in his hands and muffled a groan. He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. A couple moments later, she emerged from the small boy's bedroom and gave him a weak smile.

"You alright?" She asked.

Lifting his head and showing her the fakest smile he could put on, he laughed. "Yep."

He walked over to the couch and lifted the teenagers feet on to the couch. He took a sticky note from his coffee table and wrote a brief note on it, sticking it to Joe's forehead.

"Booth that's not nice." She laughed, but you could hear how tired she was in her voice, and see it in her face.

"Well I'm not a nice person. Come on Bones." He said, moving towards her holding out his hand.

"Yes you are. You are very nice." She laughs, taking his hand.

He pulls her towards her bedroom. He jumps onto the bed and props the pillows up, pointing to her and shaking his finger towards himself. "You need to get some sleep, my dear."

"Ok." She said, crawling into the bed.

Booth let her climb onto the bed and crawl up to his chest. He let his hands get lost in her hair, as she fell asleep. And he waited for his eyes to close.

* * *

**So to answer some of your questions I decided to split it up into story vs me cause I got a lot of pm asking me about well me, so thanks.**

**Story Answers-Ashley has glasses which is what I meant by clear pane last chapter. Ashley is a big part of the story and she will be even bigger as time goes on. Howrd will definitely be in the story later. Joe's family party will act as the celebration for Anok in the Night at the Bones Museum. Brennan and Booth will get togehter don't worry. No I do not plan on putting charges on Rebecca/Drew because court doesnt do anybody justice. What so ever. **

**Personal Answers-no I'm not rich though I'd sure like to be. I mean I definitely felt out of sorts when my best friend first took me on his yacht, not his familys yacht, his yacht. but I call his butler Buts so Im a bit more comfortable around the fancy type people. My oldest sibling my halfsister was born when my dad was 16, he's 54 now and shes got 5 kids of her own. I will be continuing every story with the exceptions of Beyond the Light that will be resumed at a later time. My favorite show besides Bones is THE fOSTERS! **

**Thank you to every one that asked questions and please keep askign more. I love to talk. Anyways and Always: Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**How are you doing? Its been a couple days. Man this chpater is loaded. Just check it out. Enjoy...**

* * *

The next morning, Ashley woke up to the feeling of hot breath of the skin of her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up and saw Joe sound asleep.

She traced the lines of his shirt, and then across his collarbone. She was bored and enwrapped in him, as her finger rested on his chin, she watched as his eyes opened.

"Hey." He smiled and her finger dropped from his chin.

"Hi." She breathed louder than she meant to.

"How are you?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm hungry." She smiled, lifting their hands onto the couch.

"Wow." He said, turning his head from her and huffing.

"What?" She almost had a whine to her voice.

"You just completely ruined the moment with your love for food." He said, shaking his head back and forth.

"We skipped dinner last night and just munched." She whined.

Joe sat his head up and felt something scratching him. Lifting a sticky note out from his hair, he turned around to Ashley so she could read it aloud. "Joe, called your dad. Ash, we have to be to work at 7 am."

"What time is it now?" Joe asked her.

Ashley lifted up Joe's wrist to check his watch. Gasping she covered her mouth and started to laugh. "6:00."

Ashley sat up with protests from Joe. "It's summer vacation. Let them sleep in."

"Summer doesn't stop murderers." Ashley said, holding out her hand for him.

He stared at her for a minute before taking her hand as she pulled him up onto his feet. "I can't tell if you sound like Brennan or Booth more in that last sentence."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You start breakfast."

Joe held two fingers up to his forehead. "Yes sir."

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes heading toward Brennan's bedroom.

She pushed open the door and saw the two laying sound asleep on the bed. She started clapping and Booth's eyes instantly shot open while Bren's took a little longer to open and once both their eyes were wide awake.

"Alright, time to get moving. You get in the shower, you get dressed. I'll wake the little one. Move it you have a half an hour to get dressed so you can eat and get to work on time." Ashley exited the room, again.

Booth turned to a sleepy Brennan and smiled. "Why do I feel as though we've been drafted?"

A half an hour later, Booth and Brennan emerged from the bedroom slightly more awake now. They saw a fully dressed Parker sitting at the table eating a pancake with Joe and Ashley. Booth also noticed Parker's backpack sitting in the chair next to him.

"You going to school or something buddy?" Booth laughed, grabbing a pancake with his bare hands.

"No, I get to go to the Jeffersonian with Ashley today." Parker said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Yep, my shift starts at nine, so the scout and I are gonna hang out here til then." She smiles at the boy lifting his thumb up.

"And what are you doing today, Joseph?" Booth asked, slightly amused at last night's conversation with Joe's dad.

"I'm driving her to work like always, delivering a round of papers, and then picking her up from work." Joe smiled.

"The richest kid in DC is delivering papers, funny." Booth laughed, handing Brennan a muffin.

"It's a nice part time job, Booth." Brennan said, taking a bite.

Booth thought now would be the best time to bring up the subject as they all seemed to be in a good mood. "Your dad invited us to his party, he felt as Ashley's parents we should be there."

Joe looked down towards the floor as Ashley glared at him, and Brennan did the same to Booth. Parker just giggled. Ashley breathed in. "Joe?"

His head shot up. "Okay, so yeah I told him you were her guardians. You're over here all the time anyway, Dan and Mel treat you like crap, Josh is a jerk and the twins are spoiled."

"The twins are nice." Ashley could really only see that as the only problem in his statement.

"Besides, its at the Jeffersonian this year anyways, I just figured you deserve parents like them so for one night you could just pretend." He said, standing up and leaving the apartment.

Ashley got up to follow him, but Booth's hand came up to her face and instead he made his way calmly out of the apartment, and looked down at Joe sitting in front of the apartment's door on the hallway carpet.

"Hey." Booth said, sitting down next to him.

He looked at the older man. "Hi."

Booth breathed out. "It's hard, you know."

Joe looked down. "What?"

Booth looked at the opposite wall. "She's different, and she doesn't realize she's beautiful and amazing. And she doesn't think that anyone could love her, but all these thing make you love her even more. But she keeps pushing you away."

"How did-" Joe was cut off as he continued.

"And you try the little things to make her believe but she's stubborn, and you know you can't push her. You hope that all these things will one day make her see you as not just a friend or a colleague but a man, a man who loves her no matter what, a man who she loves too." Booth said, his eyes falling to the floor.

After moments of silence, Booth heard Joe laugh. "So you and Tempe aren't married?"

Booth looked to the boy and smiled. "I'd like to be."

"How long were you gonna keep pretending?" Joe asked.

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "As long as she let me."

The two stared at the floor for a few more minutes, and then they heard the door open and Parker poked his head around to look at his father and Joe.

"Mommy Bones wants to know if you guys are okay now." Parker said with a smile.

Booth looked to Joe and then turned to his little boy. "We will be back in a minute."

"Okie dokie." The little boy said, closing the door as they could hear him telling Bones.

After a few seconds of silence, Joe stood up, holding his hand out. "Come on, Booth. Let's go get our women."

Booth took it as the boy helped him up. "What do you mean?"

Joe smiled. "If you can wait for Tempe as long as you've had, then I can wait for Ash."

"Okay." Booth said and joined him inside.

Walking over to Brennan, Booth placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned to him to say something but let it go and just blushed. Watching her, he smiled.

"So Bones, you going to go shopping with Angela?" Booth asked.

"Why would I go shopping with Angela?" Brennan asked.

"Well if we didn't go to our fake daughter's best friend's party, what kind of fake married parents would we be?" Booth winked at Joe.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you later." Joe leaned over and whispered.

Parker jumped up from the table, standing on his chair. "Come on, daddy. You and Bones don't want to be late."

Booth looked to Bones and laughed hysterically. They got their things, and after they both gave Parker kisses goodbye, Ashley gave them both hugs. "Thank you."

She turns to Ashley and hugged her back. "You're welcome. You two be good."

Booth laughed. "They will, come on Mom we're going to be late."

"Alright Dad." Brennan joked.

They left the apartment and Joe turned to the other two, clapped his hands, and smiled. "At least he's not home alone."

Ashley laughed at the reference and Parker looked confused.

* * *

**How'd you like it, on my way to a baseball game today. I'll update in the next couple days. Isabelle and my youngest brother are playing for the Orioles.**

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies! How is thee this week? Man so much is going on with me lately, you gots to look in the discription. Before I forget big changes in this chapter. Its weird I always write the top note after the bottom note, idky. Hope you don't hate me for what come in this chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Joe wandered into the Jeffersonian. As the clerk told him Ashley and Parker got out early and went over to Brennan's office. Meanwhile, Ashley and the other girls of the Jeffersonian had met up in Angela's office, while Parker played a video game.

Joe came up to the door and knocked on it. "Hello lovely ladies, and Parker. How are we doing?"

"Joseph, you are fine gentlemen, I am so glad you are taking Ashley to your family's party." Angela pulled Ashley off the couch and pushed her towards Joe.

Joe caught Ashley as she stumbled over Brennan's feet. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, just tripped." Ashley blushed and Joe cleared his throat.

"Actually Miss Montenegro, my father has put your name on the guest list. As well as Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, and Dr. Sweets. So I will be seeing you all at the party." Joe smiled winking at Ashley.

"Oh wow." Cam said.

Angela blushed. "That's very nice of you Joe."

"Well thank my father at the party. It is formal attire and your expected to bring a dance partner." He said, taking Ashley's hand and turning her into him quite close.

"Well it seems like you have chosen quite the partner." Cam laughed.

"Ah yes, my beautiful date here, will save me the dread of dancing with relatives, some who are older than the Aztecs." Joe laughed, sneaking his arm around Ashley's waist as she blushed some more.

"That is funny, because the Aztec civilization demolished so long ago." Brennan laughed, and everyone else nodded awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here, Joe?" Angela asked as politely as she possibly could.

Joe turned to Ashley and smiled. "Besides picking up my best friend, I have these friends the Cameron twins, and their little sister Gracie got back from a special school and I was wondering if Ashley and Parker wanted to come to the roller rink with them, and me of course."

"Can I Mommy Bones, please?" Parker whined, dropping the pad to the game he was playing.

"Yeah please Mom." Ashley said, slipping away from Joe and towards Brennan.

"Well I'd have to call Booth but okay, be home by 5." Brennan aid, and the three kids cheered.

Parker leaned up and gave Brennan a kiss while Ashley gave her a hug. Watching as the three kids left running out of the Jeffersonian, and Angela turned to Brennan.

"Sweetie, is she living with you now?" Angela asked the brunette.

"No. Why?" Brennan asked.

"Because she seems so close to you guys lately." Angela said, smiling.

"Yeah, I just figure if Dan and Mel can't give her a home where she feels like an actual daughter instead of a live in butler, than me and Booth can." Brennan said, standing up.

"Aw, sweetie." Angela clapped her hands together, nudging Cam and she smiled.

Brennan looked toward her office. "I have to go call Booth."

She got up and left the room, picking up her cell phone. She pressed 1 for Booth on speed dial and he answered it almost immediately. "Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth. You answered quick there aren't you working?" Brennan asked.

"No. I had no paperwork, there's no current case so Hacker sent me home early, it's almost 5 o'clock Bones, are you and the kids still at the Lab?" Booth was concerned she might overwork herself.

"The kids went to the roller rink with some friends of Joe's, you could come pick me up in a hour or so." She sat sitting down in her office chair.

"No, Bones. I'll come to pick you up now." Booth said, getting up from the chair in the apartment.

"Okay." She said, slightly happy that she could hear his voice, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"See you in a bit, Bones." Booth said, closing his phone.

Racing the streets to see his Bones, Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian parking lot, and Brennan was waiting there for him. She climbed into his SUV passenger seat and shut the door, turning to him.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He laughed.

"I have to ask you a question." She said, turning away from him.

He breathed in. "Okay, anything shoot."

Joe watched as Ashley helped Parker skate across the wood floor. The twins, Scott and Meg, were having a race just ahead of him, and he watched as Gracie skated up to Parker.

"Hi Parker." The five year beamed at the boy.

"Hi Gracie." Parker said, as he dragged his feet across the floor while Ashley held his hand.

"Do you want to skate with me?" She asked.

Parker looked up to Ashley and she nodded, and Parker turned back to Gracie. "Sure."

Ashley watched as the two little kids skated off and Joe took this as an opportunity, watching his best friend stumble a bit, he skated behind her picking up her shoulders.

"Out of practice?" He laughed in her ear.

"I haven't been since Ryan T's tenth birthday party." Ashley shot him a smile.

"Yikes. Do you know if his nose ever got fixed?" Joe laughed.

"Shush." She said, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall." Joe said, taking her hand in his.

"Ok." She said, blushing a little.

"What no sarcastic remark?" He asked with a smile.

"No." She said, running her fingers over his hand.

He blushed. "Okay."

Booth sat down on the couch, he ran a hand threw his hair. He hadn't looked at her yet. He needed to think and if he looked at her and she looked at him, he wouldn't be able to think.

"Booth." She said again.

He lifted his head, and there was that feeling. He searched the blue pools of her eyes for any hint that she might be joking, but he already knew she didn't joke.

He stared at her and forgot immediately everything he was going to say about the subject. He just nodded his head. "Okay, Bones."

"What?" She asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"Okay. I say okay." Booth smiled.

He didn't have time to watch her reaction as she jumped on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, and when she pulled back she smiled at him.

Booth heard voices outside the door and a minute later, Ashley pushed it open, using a key of course, and Joe came in with a sleepy Parker in his arms.

"Hey guys." Joe said staring at the two on the couch, Brennan sitting on Booth's lap.

"Oh hey." Booth laughed, as Brennan moved from Booth's lap.

"Here, I'll take him to his room." Ashley whispered to Joe as he gently handed over the sleeping five year old.

"Do you guys want to cook you something, it's pretty late." Brennan said.

"Nah, the twins dad took us all out for pizza, and Parker fell asleep on the car ride home." Joe smiled, moving towards the bedroom.

Brennan turned her attention to Booth who was staring at her and smiling. "What?"

He had a huge goofy grin on his face. "Nothing."

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, curiously.

"Motherhood looks good on you, Bones. Like really good." He laughed.

Ashley laid the boy down in his bed, as Joe stood in the doorway and watched. She covered him over with the blanket, kissed his forehead, and then placed a stuffed bear under his arm.

She turned around to notice he was watching her. "Stalking me now, you big creep."

He laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. I was just heading home. But I'll be there tomorrow morning to pick you guys up."

"Okay." She said, smiling.

He held his arms out and she gave him a hug, letting them stand there for just a minute. Then wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the two walked out from the hallway and towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Booth looked up to the boy.

"Yeah, got a big party to plan. Hey, Booth tell your buddy there Doctor Sweets to rent a tux for the party and make sure he has a date." Joe said, opening the door and grabbing his keys off the table.

"Will do, Joe." Booth said looking to Brennan and she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ashley said, shutting the door.

"Okay." He said, and Ashley left the door open turning to the two.

"Hey Ash, where are you going?" Brennan asked the young girl.

"Over to my place, I haven't spent a night there in a couple days. Only been over to change clothes. I'll come over to watch Parker before work." She laughed, starting to head out the door.

"Actually Ashley, Bones and I wanted to talk to you about something." Booth said, stopping the girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

Booth motioned for her to sit down. He looked to Bones for confirmation that he should start and she nodded with a smile, as he sat in the chair and Ashley sat next to her on the couch.

"Bones and I were talking, and she and I recognize that you have become quite close to Parker, and that you have become quite close to Bones and I as well." Booth smiled to the young girl.

"Well yeah, you guys are cool. Parker's a sweetheart." She said, confused at the situation at hand.

"We also recognize the current situation with Dan and Mel. How they treat you." Brennan continued.

"Well you know better than anybody Tempe that you get what you get." She said turning to the older one.

"But what if we could give you better?" Brennan said rather quickly.

Ashley turned to Booth and then back to Brennan. "What do you mean?"

"What Bones means, is we would like you to move across the hall, in with us." Booth smiled, and waited for her reaction.

She looked to him. "You guys are serious?"

"Serious as a gas attack." Brennan said.

"Heart attack, Bones. Serious as a heart attack." Booth corrected her.

"Right." She smiled.

Ashley first leaned over and gave Brennan a side arm hug, and then jumped up and gave Booth a hug. She jumped around the living room with joy.

"Thank you so much." She shouted.

Then her jumping stopped when a small figure appeared in the hallway. "Mommy? Daddy? Ashley?"

Ashley ran over to Parker, who was clutching the stuffed bear. She picked him up in her arms and twirled him around. "Hey Parker guess what?"

He rubbed his eye as he giggled. "What?"

"I'm going to live with you." She said in the boys ear.

"Yay!" Parker yelled with happiness hugging the girl tightly.

The two jumped around with excitement, Brennan got up from the couch and sat on the arm of the chair Booth was in. She looked down at him. "Are you sure you're okay with this Booth?"

He smiled, running his hand up and down her arm and nodding his head in the kids direction. "You see that, Bones. That tells me that we are going to be more than okay."

* * *

**So the kids game went well, we won 11-6. Sorry it took me so long to update but my school's drama club does 2 productions in the summer, and I didn't do drama club in school but I've been hanging with my older sister alot and she found out the same director she had was directing so she made me try out for it, but guess who gets to play Matilda! Rehearsals are all day. Ugh! And starting Monday I have Marching Band so I'll literally be going all day on Mondays and Wednesdays. Ughh help me! **

**I am currently reading an awesomely amazing, totally rad (language courtesy of Sweets in The Verdict in the Story) Dramoine fanfic! Its like my second favorite one. I don't really like Ron, I mean I knew this guy who was named after the Harry Potter books (Draco James) who we called DJ throughout school and maybe that's why I like Draco better besides they would have made cute babies who doesn't love Tom Felton on Murder in the First. But my brother and I are working on a Bones/Harry Potter crossover I mean there's like 70 on this site but everybody seemed to have just given up. So I'm gonna do one, hope you guys read it.**

**Wow that was a lot longer than I thought it to be. Eh. Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Please don't kill me! Look I have an explanation for why I have been gone for a week... look in the discription, it tells you everything and trust me there is indeed a lot, I've jsut been urgh oh my gosh, wasn't summer vacation supposed to be relaxing? **

**As of right now at 11:04, this story has 56 favorites, 117 followers, 73 reviews, and 16,990 views! Thank you guys so much this is my most popular story. You have no idea how much all of this goes to my head I literally show my brother every review! Enjoy...**

* * *

Joe sat in his father's car down in their parking lot, he was an hour early and didn't want to seem eager. After fiddling around with random items in the car, his dad's lighter and his mom's datebook, he decided he was bored and went up to the apartment door anyway.

Reaching the door, he lifted his hand for a knock when the door burst open, and he saw a smiling Ashley. Not even a second later, did he feel her enwrap him in a hug.

"Good morning Joe." She said, breathing him in.

"Good morning Ash. What are we so peppy about?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She immediately leaned on the tips of her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Everything is perfect."

"Well now it is." Joe grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into him.

He held her waist with his one arm, keeping her close, while the other arm hooked in her arms, so she didn't smack him away. He wrapped his leg around hers to keep her from her moving. Laughing hysterically she tried to squirm away but it didn't work out.

"Now, tell me why we are so happy this morning, and I shall let thee go. Speak not, and tickle thy shall!" Joe said, in an old English accent.

He felt her spin one hundred eighty degrees to meet him. She stood there for a minute, they hadn't really been this close for this long, and she kinda liked it. She could see the unusual pattern of the rising and falling of his chest, and she placed her hand in the middle, spreading out her fingers along the lines of his shirt.

He could feel his breathing calming the longer her hand lay there. She moved her gaze, with her head, from his chest to his chin. She traced his jaw line up from his chin around his ear, and up to his nose.

The she smiled."Booth and Brennan want to adopt me."

She waited for a response but all he could do was pull her tighter. "That's great."

She felt him lift her in the air and twirl her around. Placing her on the ground, he looked at her as she placed with the collar of his shirt. "You know, you could come over tonight while Dan and Mel sign the release forms."

"They already said yes?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Yep. They actually were planning to move, and now they can do it sooner with just three kids." She said, dancing around the living room.

"Won't you miss the twins and Josh though?" Joe asked.

"Of course I will. I still babysit them occasionally. They're moving uptown not cross country." She laughed.

"Oh cool. So everything's working out then huh." Joe said, tracing the lines on the counter.

"Yep. Couldn't be happier. I'm living with the best people on earth, working at an amazing lab with adorable kids, and I'm with the best guy in the universe." She said sitting on the couch.

"Oh you met a guy too?" Joe asked slightly down.

"Yep." She said with a devious smile.

"Tell me about him." Joe said, not looking at her.

"Well he has good hair, he's really sweet, drives an amazing car." She said reaching under his arm to grab an apple.

"Drives too? How old is this guy?" Joe asked following her towards Parker's bedroom.

"16. Yeah his dad is a big time rich guy and a Global Studies teacher. Parker, come on bub." She said as Joe finally caught on to her little game.

"Oh I see. So I'm your guy now." He says placing his hand just next to her head, leaning his full body weight on his arm, hovering just a couple inches from her.

"Well you are technically occupying the same space as me therefore you are with me, right?" She said with her smile playing on her lips.

"I see." He said, hanging over her.

She breathed him in, and he could feel himself leaning closer and closer. "What are you doing?"

Joe felt his arm nearly break and he caught himself by his elbow and her hands grabbing his chest, and their heads turned toward the owner of the small voice.

Parker stood in his pajamas, with a confused look on his face. Ashley shook her head from the prior moments and looked at the boy. "Parker, go get dressed we have to be out the door in a half an hour."

"Okay. You know you get really cranky after Joe tries to kiss you." Parker said, heading back into his room.

Joe's face turned bright red as did Ashley's. Joe ran a hand threw the back of his hair and nervously smiled at her, while she moved her gaze to the floor.

"Let me make you guys breakfast." Joe said, needing to get away from her as soon as possible.

"You don't have to." She said with a shy smile.

"I want to." Joe insisted, moving towards the kitchen.

"Okay. I'm going to get mine and Parker's bags together." She smirked.

20 minutes later, the two emerged from the hallway while the scent of French toast trickled on each of their noses, and Ashley found herself being dragged toward the plate in which it came from.

Joe sat her in a chair and placed a plate in front of her as well as in front of the seat Parker had taken. She took a large first bite and a sound of delight came from her.

"These are the best. I mean I make a pretty good sweet and sour chicken, but this takes the cake. You should cook for me more often." She said with a smile across her face.

"Your wish is my command." He mused. _I'd cook for you for the rest of our lives, _he thought to himself.

Booth looked over the papers that he had obtained from his neighbors. He read over the papers time and time again. Each time the names and words in the document became seemed to get bigger and bigger.

_Howard Spencer. Ashley Spencer. Daniel Cook. Melody Cook. Seeley Booth. Temperance Brennan. _His and Bones' names looked so official in computer print.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see it was Sweets. Booth rolled his eyes but motioned for the younger man to come in.

"Hey Booth." Sweets said sitting down.

"What's up, Sweets?" Booth said not looking from the paperwork.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Sweets asked.

"About you or me?" Booth said, eyeing the young psychologist.

"Me." Sweets said definitively.

"Shoot." Booth said, taking a small orange ball from his desk and tossing it to his friend.

"Why are girls, you know girls all the time?" Sweets said with a confused looking tossing the ball back.

"Okay, girls in general or just Daisy?" Booth laughed tossing him the ball once again.

Sweets sighed. "I mean she asks me to help her get back into the Jeffersonian and then when I do, she tells me that love is not one of her priorities anymore."

"Sweets, you're like twenty right?" Booth asked.

"25." Sweets corrected.

"If Daisy truly loved you, she would be able to find time to spend with you while focusing on her career." Booth smiled.

"Thanks Booth." Sweets said.

" Now get out of my office, I have work to do." Booth said, looking back towards his desk.

"Is that a case?" Sweets said leaning over his desk.

"No, if you must know Bones and I plan on adopting Ashley." Booth said with a large smile.

A young female with long brown hair and blue-green eyes appeared in the doorway. "Agent Booth?"

"Agent Shaw, come on in." Booth smiled.

"I have the files you wanted, Agent Booth." She smiled at the young doctor staring at her.

"Ah good, um Agent Shaw this is Doctor Lance Sweets, he is a psychologist and profiler for the FBI. Sweets this is Agent Genny Shaw a new transfer." Booth said glancing over the papers.

"Hi." Sweets held out his hand.

"Hi." Shaw shook it firmly.

"Nice grip. That could come in handy." Sweets complimented and Booth looked up at his statement.

"Thanks." She blushed.

Both agents stared at him awkwardly as the doctor covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my- that's not- I didn't mean. I think I'm going to go."

"Wait Sweets, I need to ask you about this weekend." Booth called as the doctor walked with shame.

"What about it?" Sweets turned at the mention of Joseph's party, the one he was going to attend with Daisy, was being the key word in his thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go tuxedo shopping with Hodgins this afternoon." Booth asked him.

"You guys don't own tuxes?" Shaw asked.

"I was kidnapped in my last good tux." Booth tilted his head.

"Last time I had a tux was for my prom." Lance smirked at the memory.

"Bones and the girls are going shopping so we'll have plenty of time." Booth smiled, remembering how indecisive Bones always was about clothes.

"Cool." Sweets said leaving the room.

Booth watched as Agent Shaw stared at the doctor as he left Booth's office, and Booth found this sight very amusing. A moment later she left his office and he was faced with the new pile of papers on his desk.

**So as to why I have been gone...I blame ABC anytime they have a Harry Potter weekend its like bronchitis my Harry Potter obsession just keeps coming back. I have been through 58 chapters of a dramoine fanfic called With you in my arms on wattpad. Finished the sorcerer's stone, and got through 28 chapters of Order of the Phoenix as well as rewatched all the movies. I have a problem.**

**Besides that...my youngest older sister had her baby 2 months early so it was stressful for us. His name is Logan, hes so small and cute. This is my 10th nephew/niece so I've done this before. Um oh and Marching Band started Monday on Wednesday a screw in my clarinet broke! Wonderful right?**

**Back to Harry Potter, if you care to have the time...please look at my Harry Potter/Bones crossover. I wrote it with my brother, him the Harry Potter parts me more the Bones parts, does that make sense? Anyways check it out.**

**Also, I am trying to update The Gift of A Family and The Shrink in the Sister. But I've gotten to the point where all of the main conflicts are introduced and you have to transition into solving them and thats one of my struggles, so just relax. Also if you have a chance to check out my Castle fanfic Nanny McCastle that would be great too. **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for it been a week, but my computer crashed again. Im using my brother's right now so bare with me. Enjoy...**

* * *

Angela stood outside her office, waiting for everyone else. They wanted to hit multiple stores to look for dresses, while the boys shopped and then they were all going to meet up for dinner. Cam emerged from her office first.

"Is Dr. Brennan ready?" Cam asked.

At that moment Brennan came out of her office with her bag slung over her shoulder making her way to the daycare. "Come on, we told Ashley 4 o'clock."

Angela and Cam shook their heads following Brennan on their way to pick up the teenage girl. Reaching the daycare, they saw all of their men standing in the hallway. Cam and Sweets said hello to each other, while Angela and Hodgins had a brief kiss, and Booth and Brennan hugged.

A moment later, Joe emerged holding Parker with Ashley on his heels. Joe looked to the ladies and smiled. "Parker and I are going to have a fun day in the mall's arcade."

"You're not going tux shopping with them?" Cam asked the young male.

"Oh no, I've been to so many of these formal parties, I practically get a new tuxedo every four months." Joe laughed, placing the boy on the ground and taking his hand.

"Well, we'll see you guys at dinner." Ashley smiled, giving Joe a kiss on the cheek.

"See you then." Hodgins added, looking towards the teenagers as the rest of them had done.

They went out to the parking lot together, the boys took Booth's car, while the girls took Cam's. Sitting in the back with Brennan, she watched Angela sit up with Cam, and then turn back to her.

"So what was that all about?" Angela gave her a sneaky smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley turned her head toward Brennan. The three started to giggle while Brennan had a very confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked her feminine friends.

"Nothing. You'll understand when you're older." Ashley laughed.

This caused laughter from all four parties, though Brennan didn't understand just why she found it funny only that she did.

The boys planned on getting their shopping done. They spent only about an hour in there. The girls on the other hand, not so much.

Ashley was getting overworked, she had been through tens of beautiful dresses. A black one with white plastic jewels along th top and waistline, a flowered top with a simple black bottom attached, a black dress with faded white flowers, she had been about time to call it quits.

"Are we done yet?" Ashley whined.

All the others had easily found beautiful dresses, with the exception of Brennan who had been just as indecisive as she was.

Angela handed her another dress, one she was not quite sure of. She tried it on and when she came out Angela burst into a squeal.

"That's the one." Angela said, clapping her hands.

She got a nod from Cam, and Brennan smiled. "It is quite beautiful on you."

Angela laughed. "You are going to knock little rich Joey off his feet."

"If you say so." She laughed.

Joe was walking around the arcade when he got a call on his cellphone. He picked it up to see it was his dad. "Hey Dad, whats up?"

"Hey, um there's a package addressed to you from Martha Phillis." His dad said.

"Great, um would send Lucy with it, I'm at the mall." Joe asked his father.

"Sure son. She'll be there in ten minutes." His dad hung up.

"Whose Martha Phillis?" Parker perked up behind him, and Joe clutched the phone to his chest.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there, kid." Joe said.

"Sorry." Parker hung his head.

Joe picked the boy up. "Martha Phillis is Ashley's grandmother. She sent me a gift."

"Oh for Ashley?" Parker asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yep. You want to go pick it up with me?" Joe asked the boy.

"Do I!" He jumped in Joe's arms.

They left the arcade, and met Sweets, Booth, and Hodgins on the way out of a sport apparel store. Booth looked at the teenager carrying Parker towards the entrance.

Booth shouted with a hint of tease in his voice. "Where you taking my kid?"

Joe turned around and smiled. "My dad's assistant is dropping something off for me."

Joe went to the entrance and there was a limo outside, and a blonde emerged from the car. She gave Joe a small brown envelope then pecked him on the cheek. She ruffled Parker's hair and then got back in the car. She rolled down the window.

"Your mother wants to remind you about your golf match with the New York governor and his son." The blonde said.

"Yeah, well remind Dad to get my clubs from the attic." Joe smiled.

The blonde moved her head around Joe and smiled to the group of men waiting for Joe. "I'll see you boys this weekend."

Joe smiled. "Yes Lucy. Now could you."

"I don't see why you make such a fuss." Lucy popped her head back in the car, and Joe tapped the top, and the window rolled up and drove off.

Sweets laughed. "Dude you're loaded. "

"Tell me about it." He placed Parker on the ground and he ran to his father.

"What's in the envelope?" Hodgins asked.

"It's supposed to be something special." He said, opening the end of the package.

"Joe says Ashley's grandma sent him something for Ashley." Parker said proudly as his father picked him up.

"What would she send you?" Booth asked looking towards the package.

"Will you let me read the note." Joe snapped at the men asking four thousand questions.

_Dear Joseph,_

_My granddaughter has told me much about you. You seem like a nice gentlemen. You asked about something important to my Evelyn. In this envelope is a necklace my husband gave her on her fifteenth birthday before he left for war. Ashley's memories of this necklace would be lost long ago. _

_How is my granddaughter? How is she handling what happened to her father? How is that Dan treating her? She barely calls me anymore._

_From, Martha._

He shook the envelope and a small necklace fell out from the envelope into his hand. It was a small butterfly with purple gems inside the wings. Hodgins mouth gaped open.

"That's worth at least twelve hundred." Sweets said.

"No, it's only about six hundred dollars in worth. But that's still a valuable necklace." Hodgins added.

Parker looked, over Booth's shoulder, at the necklace. "That's pretty."

"Yes it is, Parker." Booth said.

Joe looked for a safe place to put the necklace. "You know I'm going to go buy a case to put this in. Okay?"

They nodded and went to the food court to wait for him and the girls. Joe ran to the nearest jewelry store and asked the man behind the desk to get a box.

Reaching the food court minutes later, he found that the girls had already beat him there. He casually made his way over to them. He smiled at Ashley who made her way up to him.

"Where have you been?" She said, reaching him.

He sneaked is arm around her waist, hoping that she wouldn't push him away and when she didn't it brought a smile to his face.

"Just in the jewelry store." He said, as they made their way back to the group.

"Why were you in there?" Angela asked with curious eyes.

"Had to pick something up for my mother. Well for my father to give to my mother." He said, patting his pocket where Ashley's necklace sat.

"Hm." Angela said not satisfied with that answer.

"Forget mall food. Let's go to the Chinese restaurant. I'll pay." Joe said.

"No, really Joe." Hodgins said but was interrupted.

"Hodgins shush. I haven't used my credit card in forever. So come on." Joe said with a smile.

That was how the group of friends, along with Parker, had two tables pushed together at the Chinese restaurant down the street from the mall.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear My lovelies, I have read all of your reviews! And how most of you enjoy Ash/Joe as a part of the story, some of you worry that my focus is based upon those two. It is not. I am trying to use the timeline in some of the Bones episodes to fit in this story because I know some things that I want to happen but I' not big on time gaps so I use Ashley and Joseph to fill those time gaps. **

**I also tend to manipulate certain things,like Angela and Hodgins are married now but since this is around the same time as A Night at the Bones Museum, its a little different. Like Parker is 9 around this time in the show when in my story he's only five. And Agent Shaw doesn't come in til Season 6, but I added her now. Its all apart of the bigger picture. **

**Hope I cleared that up. Enjoy...**

* * *

Booth woke up Saturday morning to the sound of a very busy household. Today was the day of Joe's party. He couldn't wait to see Bones' she had gone shopping with Angela, there was no doubt in his mind he was going to be blown away.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Brennan came in with a tray.

He titled his head up to look. It had dippy eggs, his favorite as Bones knew, corn beef hash and bacon. God, he loved her. She bent down and set it out in front of him.

"Wow Bones, this is too much. I mean too much. You didn't have to do this." Booth smiled.

"I didn't technically. Ashley came up with the idea, I cooked." Brennan smiled.

Booth leaned up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She reached her hand up as she blushed. Booth watched her, blushed as well. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and got up from the bed and left the room. He watched her shut the door, and then he moved the plate from the tray and slammed his head on it.

"Why did I do that? Now she hates me." Booth told himself, laying his head in his hands.

After eating his breakfast, Booth came out of the bedroom. Ashley was sitting at the table with Parker. Booth looked around the living room.

"Wheres Bones?" He asked, turning to Ashley.

"Bathroom." Ashley pointed to the hallway.

Booth nodded, and he walked up to the door. Knocking on it softly, he spoke. "Bones, are you okay?"

She came out of the bathroom , pushing past him. "Angela asked us to be at Hodgins' Manor around 5."

"Why are we doing this like it's prom?" Ashley laughed, looking up up from her laptop.

"Not a clue." Booth said, picking up the paper from the table.

"I never went to prom." Brennan stated.

"What?" Booth slammed the paper on the table.

"Why didn't you go to prom?" Ashley asked.

"My schoolmates didn't like me very much." She said, sitting next to Booth.

"Look Mommy Bones, it's a picture of all of us." Parker held up a small drawing and Brennan took the picture from the little boys hands.

Brennan noticed each figure on the small sheet of paper. The second smallest one had light red hair, and large thick green glasses. She was wearing an orange shirt with purple pants.

"That's Ashley." Parker stated.

"I don't have red hair, silly." Ashley ruffled the little boy's curls.

Brennan moved to the figure standing next to Ashley's representation. It was the second tallest one, with brown hair and light large blue eyes, she was wearing a pink dress. One of this figures arms was on the other side of Ashley's.

"That's you. See here, Daddy's lifting me on his shoulders." Parker pointed to the other two in the drawing.

Brennan noticed a very tall stick person with black spiky hair and a blue suit. This was obviously Booth. Next to him was the smallest with curly blonde hair and a white t-shirt and grey pants. This was Parker.

"Very nice Parker, I'm going to hang it on the fridge while you go get dressed." She said moving towards the kitchen.

"Okay Mommy Bones." The little boy climbed out of the chair, pushed it in, and headed for his bedroom.

Booth smiled as Brennan took a magnet and placed the small picture on the fridge.

* * *

Hours later, Booth stood in the one of the many bathrooms of Hodgins' mansion. He took the gel from his bag out and poured some of the clear liquid into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then ran his hands threw his hair to flatten it out.

Then he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes. "Come in."

As the door opened, Booth leaned over the sink. Hodgins peeked his head threw the door. "Hey man, you almost ready?"

"Yeah. Why the girls done already?" Booth thought Angela would have taken the most time with these things.

"Oh yeah. And they're waiting to do the whole wow factor." Hodgins said with a smirk.

"Wow factor?" Booth turned to the scientist.

"Yeah you know, Angela calling them down, them slowly walking down the stairs, us trying to not to fall on our asses. Wow factor." Hodgins laughed.

"Okay bug boy. Let's go." He placed the bottle of gel back in his bag. As he left, he grabbed the bag and handed it to Hodgins, having him take it to Booth's car.

As Hodgins came back in, Cam stepped down the stairs. Sweets, who after many debates, decided to take her as his date. Cam wore a slim red dress with thin sleeves.

"You look wonderful, Dr. Saroyan." Sweets commented.

"Yeah your my date, Lance. Call me Cam." She said.

"You seem a bit snappy tonight." Hodgins smirked.

"The only one that made a big deal about this was Angela." Cam put a fake smile on.

Next to come down was the queen herself, Hodgins had the biggest goofy grin on his face. Angela had on a little black dress with mid lower leg boots on.

"Yeah baby." Hodgins laughed, and Angela smacked him.

Ashley grudgingly walked down the stairs, you could see blushing on her face. She wore a no sleeved black dress with black and white patterned lace. She made her way to the bottom step and Angela insisted she do a spin.

"You look very beautiful Ashley." Booth said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Booth." She smiled.

"Very nice." Sweets said, hugging the young girl.

"Totally baby." Hodgins nodded, giving her a side hug.

"Excuse me?" She asked the married doctor.

"It's his thing." Angela laughed.

"Where's Bones?" Booth looked to Angela.

At that moment, she made her way down Hodgins elegant stairway. She had her hair down, looked slightly curly at the ends, and her dress was amazing. It was a peached dress covered with a layer of black lace with leave shapes, and it had thin black sleeves.

Booth was at a lost for words and he bit down on his lip, trying to control himself. God she looked so beautiful, not different than any other day, but wow.

"What do you think Booth?" Angela nudged his shoulder.

"I mean-wow. Bones you look, wow." He stuttered for his words.

Brennan blushed, and as she linked arms with Booth she heard him take a deep breath and look at her with a smile on his face.

"Shall we go?" Hodgins offered his hand to his wife.

As they made their way outside, the group was surprised to see a very long limo waiting in the Hogins residence parking lot. As Hodgins made his way up to the car, the driver got out.

The driver had short blonde hair that could be seen from under his cap, he was in suit and he stood with his arms in front of him.

"I am hear at Mr. Roberts request. I am to provide transportation for the following parties to Mr. Roberts' father's ball at the Jeffersonian Institute. Mr. Booth and Mrs. Booth, Mr. Hodgins and Mrs. Hodgins, Mr. Sweets, Mrs. Saroyan, and the lovely Ashley Booth." The driver spoke in a monotone.

"Mrs. Booth?" Brennan looked to Booth.

"Mrs. Hodgins?" Angela asked her husband.

"It was more than likely Joseph's doing." Ashley calmed the two woman.

"Well this is going to be exciting." Sweets laughed.

The seven parties climbed into the limo, and awaited to be taken to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**I am so evil! I know I left you with a cliff hanger and you'e going to hate me. But I recently have went to the doctor and they put my arm in a sling so typing is killing me, and my arm is shaking uncontrolably.**

**Anyways and Always : Favorite, Follow,and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovelies! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I told myself I was going to wait a couple days before posting this, but I couldn't help myself, I just love writing. BIG NEWS and Big changes in this chapter. Im excited for you to read.**

**This chapter was super fun to write. I do hope you like it and continue to read this story and continue to ask me questions. This is really long, I didnt even realize it til after I type it. Enjoy..**

* * *

Booth was in a great mood. Bones was sitting right next to him looking as beautiful as ever. Parker had no problem with Josh coming over with the twins to babysit, and he had all his friends in one spot.

But deep in his gut, he knew he and Bones were going to have to talk about what happened this morning. He turned to look at her, and she gave him that smile. The smile that told him, she was nervous but she didn't want him to know it.

Letting his fingers move down her arm, he took her hand in his. He leaned closer to her and whispered. "It's okay."

She moved slightly closer to him, and he smiled. _Maybe she hadn't noticed, _he thought to himself. He listened to his friends gawk over the limo.

"I still can't believe he rented this for us." Sweets said with a goofy grin.

"Joe just doesn't seem like the kind of kid who throws this stuff around." Cam added.

Hodgins laughed. "He's not. He's a lot like his father."

Ashley thought about what the older man said. She knew that Joe understood that there were just some things the wealthy had to do, like throw fancy parties, but it still made him uncomfortable. And she knew he would much rather just have a barbecue in his backyard with his friends and a broken slip-n-slide rather than gourmet lunch on a yacht with a bunch of old money families.

As they pulled up to the end of the Jeffersonian that was opposite the Lab, the parties got out. Booth went to tip the driver but Hodgins came up to stop him.

"Booth he's getting tipped by the Roberts family more than you make for your yearly salary." Hodgins patted his friend on the back.

"Maybe I should take up limo driving instead." Booth placed his wallet back in his pants.

As they looked around, Brennan began to feel comfortable as many of the ladies stepping out of the limousines wore long ball gowns. Booth held Brennan a little tighter as they made their way to the entrance.

Sweets and Cam stood in the front of the group, as Nick Roberts and his wife, Mary, greeted all of their guest. As the couple in front of Cam and Sweets passed, Booth noticed Sweets straighten his back a little.

"Hi. I'm Nick Roberts, this is my lovely wife Mary." The man said.

"I'm Dr. Lance Sweets and this is Dr. Camille Saroyan." Sweets smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes my son has told me about you, an FBI psychologist and a pathologist." Mary smiled.

As Hodgins and Angela stepped up, Nick let go of his wife's arm and hugged Hodgins. As they pulled apart, Hodgins placed a kiss on Mary's cheek.

"Buddy has it been too long. Joe told me you were coming, and I flipped." Nick said, loosing all complete professionalism in his voice.

"It really is nice to see you after all these years Jack." Mary nodded.

"Nick, Mary, this is my amazingly beautiful wife Angela." Hodgins said, motioning to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Angela nodded.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, any woman that can fix the screws loose on old Jack Hodgins, is a real keeper." Nick laughed.

"We should talk more after all the guests have arrived." Mary said as they passed by.

Booth felt Bones tense up as they made their way. Ashley of course was standing right next to them, and she made the easy introductions.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Roberts." Ashley smiled.

"Please Ashley we've told you a dozen times, Nick and Mary." Nick said with a laugh.

"You must be Mr and Mrs Booth. Your daughter is the sweetest thing in the world." Mary said.

"Yes I'm Seeley, but please call me Booth. This is my wife Temperance." Booth said with a genuine large smile. He loved the fact he got to call Bones his wife, even if it was fake.

"Nice to finally meet you. Ashley my dear you look stunning. And between us, Joseph has been driving Scott with his nervousness all night." Nick laughed.

"We'll see you in there, alright?" Ashley said, and she pulled Booth and Brennan into the ballroom of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan took the time to look at all the beautiful decorations of the Jeffersonian ballroom. It had been quite different since the last time she saw it. The entrance from outside was on the landing and the landing had two sets of stairs that came down to the actual ballroom part.

Meanwhile, Joe towards the back end of the food table with Scott, as Joe bounced himself nervously, Lucy came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper. "She's arrived."

Joe felt his heartbeat become faster as Lucy danced away. His hands started to shake a bit, and he could almost bet his was sweating. He turned to Scott. "Oh god."

"Dude, calm down." Scott placed his hand on the shoulder on his friend.

"I'm a mess. he's not gonna wanna see me like this. How does my breath smell? " Joe adjusted the bowtie from his suit frantically.

"Your breath smells fine. Before you even ask, your hair is fine, your bowtie is fine. Everything is fine. Now go." Scott pushed his friend and he moved slightly towards the staircase.

Joe watched as Sweets and Cam, Angela and Hodgins, even Booth and Brennan came down. Each of them surrounded Joe, as he waited for Ashley.

Once Ashley started to make her way down, Joe could feel his eyes pop out of his head. Sure he'd seen her in a dress before, but this had definitely been Angela's handy work no doubt.

As she reached the bottom step, he came up to her and realized that he suddenly was stuttering and he had to resist the temptation to just leave his mouth hanging open.

"You look just, whatever Booth used to describe Tempe with. Cause I'm probably doing just as bad as he was." Joe admitted.

Booth looked a little offended, but he knew it was true. When the woman you love but can't have is standing there looking all her, you just fumble.

During the dinner, while Mary told the girls all the stupid things Hodgins and Nick did growing up, Nick and the boys talked about sports. And after what seemed like forever, Nick stood up and called the dinner to an end.

Within ten minutes the ballroom was cleared of tables and food, you wouldn't have been able to tell they had just had dinner. Nick stood in the middle of the ballroom with everyone staring at him.

"As tradition, my wife and I as well as my son and his lovely date, will have the first dance. And then everyone will join in." Nick said proudly.

Joe turned to Ashley and bowed holding out his hand. She took it and together they danced into the spotlight. While Joe's parents stood next to him. Ashley had always known him to be quite the dancer, and she enjoyed dancing with him.

After the first dance, Booth stood from his chair and looked to Bones. Similar to Joe, he bowed and held out his hand. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with such a lovely lady?"

"Yes you may." Brennan said taking his hand.

Booth and her swayed to the very light very slow music playing, and Booth made his way close to their friends. He watched as Joe seemed to be in his element. The two teenagers were dancing rather closely, Ashley had her head rested on Joe's shoulder.

He also noticed that Cam was laughing up a storm at something Sweets had said, and Sweets was trying to hold onto her so she didn't fall as they danced. He also saw Hodgins with a smile of pure love directed towards his wife and she moved them closer to the group.

He was interrupted by the sound of Brennan's voice. "Booth."

He turned to face her once again, with a smile of his own. "Yes Bones?"

She looked past his head in thought. "I'm glad you kissed me on the cheek this morning."

Booth swallowed in shock. "You are?"

She looked back to his face and smiled. "Yes. It allows us to take the next step in our relationship."

Booth rose a single eyebrow. "Which is?"

But he was interrupted by the feeling of her lips crashing onto his own. At first he was shocked but he didn't hesitate any longer to return it. He felt her pulling on his collar and he brought his head down to her level. God, did it feel so good to kiss her.

Joe felt Ashley tap him, and she pointed in their direction. Joe watched as Brennan kissed Booth, and he only hesitated for a moment, then Joe turned to Ashley and the two laughed in joy.

Joe in a split second managed to tap all four friends, and point in Booth and Brennan's direction and they watched as Booth leaned into the kiss.

"Yes!" A screech was heard from Angela.

Hodgins covered his ear from the high pitch of his wife. "Ow."

Sweets clapped his hands together, and he watched as Joe turned to Ashley. Ashley looked up at him in amazement. Joe smiled. "Can I kiss you now?"

Ashley laughed. "Not right now. This is their moment. Besides, I'm trying to watch."

"That sounded creepy." Joe added.

"I know." Ashley giggled.

Brennan felt Booth pull away, and she didn't like it. But what she didn't like even more, was the whole party seemed to be staring at them and it was because of Angela's screeching.

"Bones." Booth let out a breath and pulled towards the hallway.

He found a small abandoned room and lead her into it. Shutting the door, he turned back to lock it, and made sure no one had followed them and then turned back to her.

He saw a tear fall down her face. "I'm sorry, Booth."

He pulled her into his chest, he didn't want her to be sorry. Why would she be sorry? He ran a hand threw her hair. "Bones, there's no need to be sorry."

"Booth it's just I-" Brennan started to say but Booth cut her off.

"Listen Bones. I have been waiting to kiss you, and tell you I love you since like forever. And back there, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to make sure it's what you want." Booth said, holding her arms.

"Booth, ever since your surgery, I just felt different about you towards you. And Angela kept telling that it was-I just don't know." She placed her head in hands.

"You don't have to know." He pulled her into his chest again, and she placed her hands on his chest, listening to his breathing as he continued.

"Bones, you are a genius when it comes to a lot of stuff, you don't have to know everything. You need to know, that I'm here for you. That I love you. And nothing you say or do is ever gonna change that." He said, lowering his head on top of her hair.

After a few moments of standing there he felt her pull away just a little, she looked up at him with those pool of blue eyes that he loved so much. "So what do you want to do now, Booth?"

"Well, right now. We're going to go back to the party, we're going to dance, we're going to have fun, we'll talk about this when we get home or tomorrow morning, okay?" He sent her a smile.

"Okay. Although I would very much like to kiss you again." She had a sneaky smile.

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her lips. As he opened the door, he watched her smile and then blush. He turned back to her. "You ready?"

She lnodded then inked his arm with hers as he shut the door behind them. Together they made their way from the hallway back to the ballroom.

* * *

**You know I had such an urge to leave you guys at the kiss, but I figured I'm not that mean. And I already did it to you last chapter, so I guess I'll be nice. ****Thank you to those of you who wished me well with my elbow, I have a followup with my doctor on Monday. See how that goes, I might not be able to do ,marching band guys. **

**To the new followers that we have welcome, to the ABID community. May I offer you a virtual beverage?****Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies! Holy crap! We have reached 68 Favorites, 132 Followers, and 102 Reviews! Thank you guys so much. I loved all the reviews from the last chapter. Since you guys love this story so much, I suggest you guys look at some of my other stories, I've written 2 Harry Potter stories, 1 Castle story, and like 5 other Bones stories. I also am working on an Austin and Ally story, if you guys like that. Enjoy...**

* * *

By the time they made it back to the ballroom everyone had seemingly forgotten what had happened moments before. Everyone except their friends of course.

"Bren!" Angela shouted, making her way over to her friend pulling her husband along.

Sweets and Cam made their way to Booth. The psychologist gave a puzzled look to the older man. "So?"

"So what?" Booth asked.

"Don't play innocent with us Seeley, we saw what happened." Cam said tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." Booth said with a smile.

"Don't call me Camille." Cam said with a snarl in her voice.

"Tell us what happened, sweetie." Angela said nudging her best friend.

"We talked." Brennan said.

"Ange, let's just let them figure it out. You can bug her tomorrow." Hodgins grabbed a hold of his wife and pulled her back out onto the dance floor.

"This isn't over." Angela said pointing back at her.

"Ok Ange." Brennan said with a smile.

Brennan made her way over to Booth who was being bombarded by Cam and Sweets. She sneaked her arm to link with his and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Come on I want to dance."

Booth had a goofy smile on his face, and he turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, Queen's orders."

Brennan had a small shocked look on her face as she pulled Booth out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved closer to place his arms around her waist.

"Technically if I'm the Queen, that makes you the King." Brennan said with a tilt of her head.

"You bet." He said, causing her to tilt her head back in laughter.

Booth noticed Joe and Ashley having a small conversation as they danced. Ashley lifted her head from his shoulder to ask him something.

"You're not going to ask them what happened?" She asked her best friend.

"Nope. Are you?" Joe asked her.

"I figured I'd bug them at home. What about you?" She asked.

"Cause I know what happened." Joe said with a nod of his head.

"What do you think happned?" Ashley asked with a tilt of her head.

"He saw her in that dress and just melted, and she finally realized that he was looking at her in way that meant more than a partner or a friend. So she took the time to look at him in the same way." Joe said with a smile playing on his lips.

"You are more of a romantic than I give you credit for." Ashley laughed.

"Why yes, yes I am." He said laughing with her.

* * *

That night, Joe had come home with them in the limo. They all planned to stay at Hodgins' manor overnight and go home in the morning.

After everyone had changed out of their dress attire, Joe sat on the couch in one of the bedrooms thinking about tonight. Hearing a knock on the door., he stood up and opened it.

Ashley was dressed in a long dark blue shirt that had Yankees written across it and green shorts that barely reached her thigh. Joe took all his energy to resist dropping his mouth open.

"Is that my Yankees t-shirt?" Joe stuttered.

"Is it? I didn't realize." She said, making her way into the room.

"Do you always wear that to bed?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. You mind?" She said, falling onto the bed.

"No." He said making his way back to the couch.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, falling backwards onto the bed. She threw her legs in the air and started to take her socks off.

Watching her struggle, Joe laughed. "Need help there?"

"Yes." She put her legs back down and stretched them out so Joe could reach her feet.

He slid the socks off and took the time to look at her feet. "Those shoes made your feet sore?"

"Little bit." She said.

Joe began to make small circles on the bottoms of her right foot. She felt his warm hands on her foot and she sprung up. "What are you doing?"

"Just shush." Joe said moving to the other foot.

A few minutes after, Ashley felt just his fingers tracing the lines of her foot."Stop."

As she protested, Joe began to move his fingers faster, and when she pulled her leg back away from him, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"That tickles." She said.

Just then, he jumped on the bed and began to poke his fingers just above her waist, as she protested in laughter, and it took several minutes before the both of them calmed down.

Brennan laid out on her side of the bed in another of Hodgins bedrooms. Booth came out from the shower, his hair flopped down on all sides, he was in an old Flyer's t-shirt and some black shorts.

He climbed onto the bed, and laid out to face his Bones. He had a smile on his face, as she was lost in her own thoughts. He ran a finger along side her cheek causing her to look at him with undivided attention.

"Hi." She blushed.

"Hi." He laughed.

For a moment he watched her gaze drop to the bedsheets, and he heard her mumble his name. He took his finger and lifted her chin to see her eyes about to burst into waterworks. On instinct he pulled her to him, and she rested her head on his chest as she mumbled something again.

"Bones?" He asked, breathing out.

She lifted her head to look up at him. "You said you loved me?"

Booth watched as his silence began to tear her apart. With thinking he brought her lips to meet hers. Not as full of force as the one back in the ballroom, this one was a sweet, light kiss.

As she pulled away, he watched her begin to speak. "You know before you, I didn't believe love existed."

He felt his heart skip a beat, but without getting his hopes up, he nodded his head and let her continue. "I believed it was just a chemical process in the human brain. But you were persistent, you believed in love at first sight. And throughout these years I think we were both wrong."

Booth resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at her, he watched as she began to trace the lines of his skin underneath his shirt. He placed one of his hands on hers to draw her attention back.

He listened to her sigh. "I think that in order to be in love, you have to first get to know each other, and gradually fall in love, and that's what creates the process."

He waited to make sure she had finished talking, before he kissed her again. Bringing his forehead to meet hers, he smiled. "I love you, Bones."

She looked into his eyes, and he knew that she knew that there was no denying it anymore. She had let him into her heart and there was no going back. "I, I love you too, Booth."

* * *

**EEEEKKKKKK! I know I wrote it, but the feels they still get to me. Have you seen that promo tho for Season 10, holy feels! Just like why they do this to me? Did anybody go to Comic Con? I hoped to see the panel. I have the fan question song stuck in my head though. Fan question, fan fan questions, **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello lovelies! Don't kill me How are you? I'm sorry, for taking so long to update. And to many of you, you realized that Parker had nothing to do with Booth and Brennan getting together but the way I wrote it just flowed with how the story was piecing itself together. As for this chapter, I was planning on writing more fluff but what the heck why not just jump into our next plot point, I think those of you who love the early seasons of the show will hopefully like it, I'm not going to give anything else away. Enjoy..**

* * *

Booth woke up with a smile across his face. Ever since she had said those three words, he was in heaven. He pulled her closer to him, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She stirred.

"Booth." She whispered.

It had been about three weeks and the kids were due to start school again soon. Parker came in and jumped o nthe bed. He started bouncing.

"Come on Daddy, come on Mommy Bones. Wake up!" Parker said shaking the two.

Moments later more footsteps could be heard and Ashley and Joe came in and jumped on the bed with Parker. They had another movie night last night so Joe fell asleep on the couch again.

Booth rolled up, and looked at the three children jumping up and down. Surprisingly Bones hadn't risen yet or even opened her eyes. He got a devious smile on his face and he started bouncing up and down with the children.

Bones had bounced up in the air three times when she finally shot her eyes open and looked at the four perpetrators. They all smiled at her.

"Morning, Bones." Booth laughed.

"It's time for school shopping!" Parker yelled raising his hairs in the air.

"Yay!" The other two shouted in unison.

The three bounced off the bed and hurried to the kitchen, suspicious, Brennan got up but she felt Booth pull her back down to him and brought her lips down to his.

He savored the sweet kiss for a moment and had to admit he might of had a sad puppy face when she pulled away, and she tugged on his arm and he followed her to the kitchen.

They saw the kids setting the table and Joe placing pancakes across the table, recently they have made the point of keeping a spot open for Joe, he had been spending more time than usual at their apartment, and they just figured it was to be closer to Ashley.

Booth could smell the pancakes from their bedroom door. Apple. He had to admit he loved it when Ashley cooked. Brennan dragged him towards the food as Booth seemed to be content with smelling it from afar.

* * *

Sweets sat in his office, and was looking over some files when he got a call on his cell phone. He picked it up and was curious at the caller id.

"Dr. Lance Sweets, FBI psychologist." He said.

His listened to the conversation on the phone. "He wants to talk to me? He's not supposed to have visitors. No I'll be over as soon as I can."

"God what I am going to do?" He placed his head in his hands.

* * *

Booth pushed the cart with about 40 pounds of school supplies while Brennan checked off another ridiculous item on the ridiculous list.

"How many pencils does a five year old need?" Booth whined.

"The teachers get very mad at you if you don't get your child their supplies." Joe butted in.

"Oh yeah. I mean one time in the second grade, Dad bought me the wrong markers and my teacher flipped." Ashley commented.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight." Booth snapped, that came out meaner than he meant it to.

"Come on Parker, the three of us will go look at books while Mommy and Daddy calm down." Joe said picking up the little boy and taking Ashley's hand.

She blushed but followed them anyway, hand in hand with Joe. Booth watch them walk around the end of the aisle and then dropped his head in his hands. He could feel Bones' hand on his back.

"It's just Rebecca always did this with him." Booth sighed.

"Booth, you're not supporting Parker on his own." She reassured him.

"You don't have to do stuff like this." He looked at her.

"But I want to. Hey, you want to go look at markers?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked.

"Yep." She emphasizing the 'p'.

After getting home, the couple collapsed onto the couch. She laid her head on his chest as he played with her hair, and just stared at her lovingly.

That's when they heard running footsteps. Joe came into sight with a laughing Parker over his shoulder, he ran around the couch and set the boy down next to them. Ashley came in chasing after them.

As Joe pushed Parker and yelled something along the lines of 'save yourself', Ashley rounded the corner near the couple and Booth jumped off the couch and tackled her to the ground. Lightly poking her in the stomach and listening to her laugh hysterically, Booth continued to tickle the teenager.

While Joe and Parker were watching on, Brennan lunged herself at the little boy and began to do the same, Joe broke out in a fit of laughs.

"Oh you get some too mister." Booth called.

At that moment in time Booth and Brennan attacked the teenage boy at the same time, and the three rolled off the couch together. Joe fought back and started to poke at Brennan.

"Hey only I can tickle her." Booth called, and proceeded to do so. Somehow, Ashley managed to get ontop of Joe and do the same.

After what seemed like an endless loop of tickling, the five collapsed around the living room, with Booth and Brennan taking the couch and Parker had the armchair, Ashley and Joe took the floor.

* * *

Sweets made his way down the white padded hallway in the late hours of the night, he didn't want this to be seen as a legal visit, so he was dressed in day time clothes.

As he reached the room, he noticed the man he was looking for sitting on the other side of the desk. He looked slightly older but the only difference was his hair was slightly shorter.

"It's about time one of you visited me, I thought you forgot about me." He said his voice sounded a mixture of sadder, and angrier.

"We didn't forget about you, we just got busy." Sweets said taking the seat across from him.

"Busy with people like the Gravedigger." He said.

"No we have her going to trial." Sweets said.

"She informed me, that you haven't caught her yet." He said.

"What else did she tell you?" Sweets asked.

"Not much. But she mentioned something about a Howard close to Brennan." He said.

Sweets stood, getting obviously all he could, and turned back. "You know, Zack, it's a real shame you locked up in here."

"Well maybe one day I won't be." He said.

Sweets left the young genius and headed back down the padded hallway. Who did he know that was named Howard?

* * *

**EEEEEKKK! I know I know I know. I've been planning this for a really long time. Hope you're not disappointed.**

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. Its taken me forever to update, but school is starting and babies are getting sick, and people are having birthdays, and its just one hell of ride guys. I had serious case of writers block too. But enough with the excuses. Also A Gift of A Family finally has been updated, you should check out that new chapter. But this story, merlin is it getting good. Enjoy...**

* * *

Sweets maniacally searched for something anything with the name Howard and Brennan in it. He hadn't slept in like four days so the bags under his eyes were quite visible, his clothes were ruffled, his hair was a mess, and he probably walked a little crooked. He also had those crazy eyes he got when he couldn't figure out something.

It didn't help that every time he did try to fall asleep he was bombarded with guilt dreams about Zack going actually crazy in the mental institute, not telling Booth and Brennan. It was making him crazy.

"Hello?" He heard a soft voice, he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Yes?" He whipped around.

"Dr. Sweets, what happened?" She said. Sweets focused on her face, Agent Shaw.

"I'm fine." He lied threw his teeth.

"No you're not. Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Sweets said a little louder than he wanted to.

"Somewhere away from work, it's driving you crazy." She said, making a pit stop at her office to grab her bag and her coat.

"Really Genny, I'm fine. You don't have to drag me around" Sweets said as convincing as possible.

"No you're not. Because if I send you out, you're just going to go back in that small, uncomfortable office." She said.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" Sweets asked being dragged to the elevator.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Can I have my arm back?" Sweets asked as she pressed the button.

She sighed, and he placed his arm at his side. As the door opened, Brennan stepped out and she smiled at Shaw while looked rather concerned about Sweets, who didn't look up at her.

She stared at them stepping into the elevator together, all the way until the doors closed and she reached Booth's office. He was staring at a picture on his desk of Ashley, Parker, himself and Bones.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Booth asked.

"I just witnessed Shaw dragging Sweets into the elevator." She said.

"Maybe they're going out for lunch. I mean she's only been flirting with him forever." Booth said, looking up at her with a smile.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Brennan asked.

"Aren't we against the rules?" Booth said with a playful smile.

"Well-" She started.

"Bones, come here, let me tell you something." Booth said, pointing his finger at her.

Brennan leaned down and instead of whispering her something, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. She pulled back.

"Come on Bones." He whined.

"No, you tricked me." She said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said, with a pouting face.

"I forgive you." She laughed, kissing him again.

"Well its about damn time." A voice said from Booth's door.

"Hacker!" Booth shouted and Brennan blushed.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." He said winking at them.

"So what do you need?" Booth asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Hacker said leaving the couple in Booth's office.

"Rumors?" Brennan said in a concerned voice turning her head back to him.

"I'm sure he was just kidding." Booth said nervously.

* * *

Shaw walked over to Sweets sitting at the table, she handed him a bottle of water while she set her coffee down. She looks over at him and laughs as he buttons up his shirt and attempts to fix his tie.

"Here, let me help." She said, reaching over.

She fixed the tie for him and ran a few finger threw his hair to even it out. He stared at her intensely as she did so and she just blushed and brought her hand back to her coffee.

"It looks much better now." She said, taking a sip.

"Thanks." He said, drinking his water.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Sweets went up to the stand and brought them back sandwiches, which they both happily enjoyed.

Later as they walked the park, Sweets nudged her and she stumbled. He laughed hysterically as she glared at him, Sweets heard voices behind him calling his name and he turned around to see Joe, Ashley, and Parker.

Joe was in shorts and a white t-shirt, while Ashley was in a pink tank top and matching pants, they looked like they've been running. Parker was in a blue t-shirt and khakis.

"Sweets!" Ashley called again waving at him.

"Hey guys." Sweets said.

"What's up, man?" Joe asked, fist bumping Sweets.

"I'm just hanging with Shaw." Sweets said, looking towards the ground.

"Oh sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt your date." Ashley said.

"Oh its' not-" Sweets stuttered.

"We're not-" Shaw continued.

"They're just colleagues Ash."Joe said, winking to her.

"I see." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sweets asked.

"Nothing." Joe said, with his hand over his face trying to muffle a laugh.

"Okay." Shaw says with her eyebrow raised.

"Ashley, I'm hungry." The five year old whined.

"Alright. We should get going." Ashley said, and she and Parker started on their way down the trail.

"See ya dude." Joe said.

Sweets watched as they ran off down the trail and he looked over to Shaw, and just nudged her a little and she laughed.

* * *

Later that night, the Booth-Brennan household, along with Joe, was getting ready to have dinner. The children had insisted in setting the table tonight. Parker was placing the five plates down, Ashley was doing the silverware and Joe was bringing over the food.

"We saw Dr. Sweets and Agent Shaw today, Daddy." Parker said.

"You did, did you?" Booth asked, making his way around the couch as Brennan sat up from their relaxing position.

"Yeah. They were real defensive about it too." Joe added, sitting down in the second seat on the left side.

"I think they were on a date." Ashley said, sitting between across from Joe.

"Well Booth, maybe you were right." Brennan said sitting in between Joe and Booth.

Parker sat down in between Ashley and Booth, and then they began their dinner.

* * *

Sweets walked to his car when he noticed Wendell and Hodgins standing around the front of the building. Hodgins noticed him and waved him down. Sweets shook his head and made his way over to the two scientists.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sweets asked.

"Well we were looking for Booth to see if he wanted to come have a drink with us, but he's not here you want to join in?" Wendell asked him.

"Nah I've got some work to do. Hey Hodgins, do you know a Howard?" Sweets asked.

"Well there was a serial killer by that name a couple years ago. And Ashley's father's name is Howard. The only thing that connects the two would be Brennan really." Hodgins rambled.

"I've got to go, see ya guys later." Sweets said, practically flying to his car.

"Why do I feel like he just solved something?" Hodgins turned to the younger blonde next to him.

"I don't know." Wendell shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Whatcha think? I am obsessed lately with Starkid Musicals. Like Holy Musical B man and Twisted have to be my favorite, I mean Starship was okay, but the ending was total wack, poor Bug. Oh I know I ask this alot, but if you could go check out alreadywritingit, its the account me and my two best buds Hannah and Matt are sharing for Harry Potter stories that be great. **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Look I know that I haven't updated in a month, but I'm here now. I've just had some..things going on right now that really weren't the best in my life and I know myself and I would've taken my frustration out in my writing, and it would ruin the entire story. So I let it settle, and now I'm back. Enjoy...**

* * *

Joe stood by the elevator of the FBI building waiting for Ashley to come out of Booth's office, she had to drop off his lunch. As he saw her slowly drawl out of Booth's doorway, he pressed the button for the elevator, and as he did so someone came out it, with a large file in his hands.

"Oh!" Joe exclaimed as he knocked into the older man, and a couple of his papers spilled over the floor.

"Hey there Sweets!" Joe said, as he bent down to help pick up the papers.

"Sorry, Joe. Didn't see ya there." Sweets said, fleeing to pick up his papers.

Joe picked the last paper off the ground, and a name in bold print stung him. **HOWARD SPENCER**. He couldn't do anything about the glaze that frosted over his eyes, but he erased any look of anger or shock in the rest of is facial features, as Ashley approached.

"You ready to go, clutz?" She laughed.

"Yeah." Joe swallowed and he moved into the elevator.

"See ya Sweets." Ashley called stepping into the elevator after Joe. Sweets waved to them as they left.

Later that night, Booth and Brennan were cleaning up dinner while Joe and Ashley sat on the couch. Ashley was asleep and Booth and Brennan were talking about Sweets.

"No, its really weird, he's been staying there super late at night. I'm worried for the kid." Booth said, placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Is he working on a case?" Brennan asked.

"Not that I know of, and he's super secretive about all the files he's pulling up lately. It's not like him." Booth said.

Joe felt his stomach rising. He knew what was in those files, and it wasn't something he liked. Neither was the extremely angry feeling that was clouding his head right now, but that was to be expected.

After Booth and Brennan had gone into the bedroom, Joe slowly rose from the position under Ashley and wrote her a note telling her he had to be up early tomorrow for golf with his father.

Joe drove all the way to the Hoover building and was satisfied to see the psychologist's small black car sitting in the parking lot. He looked to see that same psychologist walking to said car. He opened the door and slowly made his way over to him.

"Hey Joe. What are you doing here so late?" Sweets asked nervously.

"You know damn why." Joe said, resisting the urge to cover his mouth.

"Joe." Sweets said, breathing slowly.

"Why do you have those files, how did you get them? Quite frankly I don't care but Howard Spencer is none of your business, Dr Sweets." Joe said, attempting to stay calm.

"Joe it's not what you think." Sweets said.

"Tell me what I think." Joe said, leaning closer to the older man.

"I'm trying to find him." Sweets yelled in the younger man's face, causing Joe to back up. Joe breathed heavily for a few minutes.

"Why?" Joe asked carefully.

"I have a source that someone very dangerous might have him." Sweets hoped he worded that right.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone about this, do you understand? If Ash finds out she'll flip." Joe said, realizing he sounded awfully unlike himself.

"Please." Joe added, deciding that sounded like himself. Joe started to turn away, when Sweets had called after him.

"That's it, don't call Ashley." Sweets called across the parking lot.

Joe turned. "Whatever you find out, tell me right away, no exceptions."

Joe headed back to his father's car. He felt a headache rolling in, and his emotions were taking over. He reached down into the glove, and pulled out something he would generally never touch. It was his father's flask.

He opened the top, and stared down into the liquid that was practically staring back at him. He stared at the flask for several minutes and closed the top once more. "That isn't me."

He stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He started up his car and headed back to Brennan's apartment. He opened the door he left unlocked. He tore up the note and looked over to Ashley asleep on the couch. He took her up in his arms, the girl barely weighed a hundred pounds.

He carried her into the yellow painted room that Brennan used to use as an extra guest bedroom. She was planning on having renovations done so the apartment was bigger. He placed her softly on the green sheets and settled himself in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't hide a smile as she nearly immediately curled into his chest. He slowly closed his eyes, hopefully getting a decent night's sleep.

Over the next month, Booth had started to notice Joe's strange behavior. He was acting hidden like he had a secret to hide, he ignored it for sometime before it became abundantly clear to him.

At Joe's birthday barbeque, he figured it wasn't the best time to bring it up. Brennan, Mary, Cam, and Angela were talking in their bathing suits on the patio. While Booth, Hodgins, Nick, and Sweets each had a beer in their hands on the deck. Parker, Gracie, and some of Nick's friends kids, were playing something similar to water polo.

"Here! Ash get on my shoulders." Joe called.

"Why?" She laughed.

"Where's going to play Chicken." Scott laughed as his sister climbed on top of his own.

"Alright." She said, as Joe held his breath and bent down in the water so she could climb on top of his shoulders. When he started to stand back up she felt a little wobbly.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yep." She laughed, holding onto his hair.

"And fight!" Scott yelped and both girls started to attack each other playfully.

"Mr. Roberts, there is someone on the phone for you." Lucy came out from the house.

"Okay. Here have a beer, Luce. Loosen up." Nick said, handing her a beer as he walked past her and setting his own on a table inside the house.

"Okay." She said, taking a sip and walking towards the patio of the pool.

Nick straddled through the house until he reached the house phone line. He pressed 1 and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Roberts. I have some interesting information regarding your son." A dark, deep, static-like voice said over the phone.

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

"Someone with a lot of power. Not as much power as you, I suppose. That's why I'm giving you a warning." The voice said calmly and nearly peaceful.

"Warning about what?" Nick asked.

"Joe." The voice repeated.

Nick looked out the large glass doors and watched as Joe and Scott managed to pull Lucy into the pool and her suit managed to be soak in less than a minute.

"You tell him to back off. Goodbye Mr. Roberts." The voice ended the call.

Nick stared out at his son laughing as Lucy was attempting to get out of the pool as the water had made her clothes very heavy. He set the phone on the hook, and picked up his beer finishing the last of it, and then taking another from the fridge before returning outside.

* * *

**There was a lot of Joe in that chapter, damn. I had so many ways I wanted this part of plot to fall out. POPS IS COMING! i cant tell if its next chapter or the chapter after that. Also there is definitely going to be a return of Booth's old problems in earlier seasons that will be coming out in one of the characters in later chapters.**

**Whatcha think? What will Nick do? Will Joe 'back off'? Who you want to see interact w/ Pops? Who do you think Booth's problem will come out in? Please tell me your answers in the reviews be more interactive with me.**

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
